


The Emperor's Wrath

by Diamond_Dragon_Queen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Lightsabers, Sith Academy, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Sith Training, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Dragon_Queen/pseuds/Diamond_Dragon_Queen
Summary: Being a Sith is dangerous, unless you are powerful. Only the powerful survive, and Myaval is determined to be powerful. What happens when you become powerful enough to catch the attention of the most powerful Sith in existence? You become his enforcer, of course.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Comments: 40
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this a couple years ago. I never thought I would actually get around to posting it. Maybe now that I am, I might actually get around to finishing it. I have this in the works with a couple of other fics, so, I'll probably slowly post after the first few chapters, until I finally catch up to what I have written. Enjoy!
> 
> I won't repeat this, but I obviously don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, aside from my OC. I am following the story of the game, but adding in a lot of what doesn't get told.

"Use your anger! Let it fuel you!" Her father reprimanded as he launched blow after blow against her training saber. Myaval was strong, there was no question about it, but her father was a Darth, the epitome of the Sith. She was not yet strong enough to truly challenge him. She knew he was pushing her to get every last bit of training in they could before she left for Korriban. With her focus on the saber battle between the two of them, her father took advantage of her singular focus and picked up a small stone and launched it at her with the Force, striking her in the back. The embarrassment of her father making her look so weak and foolish caused her anger to flare. She drew deeply on the dark side, pushed her father’s saber away, and summoned a second training blade to her off-hand. Once armed, she launched a furious attack at her father, succeeding in pushing him back several steps before finally disarming him. Panting heavily, she lowered her weapons and looked to her father.

"Very good. Remember that feeling. The other acolytes on Korriban will try to kill you if they get the chance. Do not give it to them. You are more powerful than any of them."

She bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, father." She raised her head. "I thought I wasn't supposed to leave for several more months?"

Her father frowned. "That was the original plan. Tremel only said that we needed to get you to Korriban now." He fell silent, brooding on the details for a moment before returning his attention to her. "You remember your instructions?"

She nodded. "If anyone questions my lineage, I am to merely reply that I am the daughter of a powerful Lord. No one can know that I am the daughter of Darth Marr, the leader of the Dark Council."

He nodded his approval, then considered her briefly before continuing. "Take both of those training sabers with you. For most, wielding two blades is a disadvantage, but I think for you, it will be an asset." She nodded once more. "Now, go clean yourself up and prepare your things. The shuttle will be here soon."

Myaval did as her father instructed. After showering quickly, she found a package waiting on her bed, from her father. Inside was a brand-new set of armor, high quality, but not overly so, since she was still an acolyte. She pulled on the crimson pants, black top, and knee-high black boots. She checked her reflection in the mirror, satisfied that the armor accentuated her attributes without leaving her exposed, then met her father at the shuttle pad. Their farewell was brief, as is common for Sith, but she could sense his pride in her skills to this point. Now she would head for Korriban, sooner than expected, to face her trials to fully become Sith herself. Overseer Tremel had been a friend of her father's for years. But even her father had been surprised when Tremel had suddenly sent for Myaval, wanting to start her trials sooner than planned.

When she landed on Korriban, she was met by Overseer Tremel. She had never met the man herself, but knew of him through her father.

"At last, you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical. I am Overseer Tremel. For decades, I have administered the trials to determine who is and is not worthy to join the Sith order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die."

"Mark my words, I am destined to be Sith."

"It wasn't destiny that brought you here. Yes, you are here, and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey." Tremel felt a flair of irritation from her at the word 'obey'. He knew that any acolyte from a Sith family would chafe some under the commands of their betters, she would be no different. But he also knew that her father had taught her well. He continued. "You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"You had better be able to deliver that, Tremel." Mya growled.

"Leave your doubt at the door, there's no room for it here. And no time to waste. The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face. There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

"Let him try. I'll destroy him." She clenched her fists, eager to face this enemy.

"With my guidance, someday you'll destroy all your enemies. The practice sabers you've arrived with are insufficient, weapons for a lesser acolyte. You need a dominating weapon. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there's an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with k'lor'slugs, deadly savage creatures. Be speedy, but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte. Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy."

Mya quickly made her way through the tomb. For all Tremel's warnings about the k'lor'slugs, they were nothing. She quickly slaughtered any that were foolish enough to stand in her way. When she reached the armory, there were a few warblades remaining. Considering her father’s words about it being an asset for her to wield two blades, she picked up two of the warblades, leaving her inferior training blades behind. She then continued to decimate the k'lor'slug population on her way to the Academy to meet with Tremel. She was stopped just outside of his office by a pair of males. The one spoke up, blocking her way.

"Hey there acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you." His whole demeanor instantly pissed Mya off. She could sense that he was one of the more powerful acolytes around, certainly stronger than his companion. She did not doubt that she could kill him though. "Hmm. So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move though. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you, I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

She scoffed. "You don't want to make me angry Vemrin, now move out of my way."

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you from getting killed." He growled back at her, his own temper flaring. "If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might have had a chance. But now? Too little, too late."

Finally, his companion spoke up. "This is ridiculous Vemrin. Let's just kill her and hide the body."

"We're not on Balmorra anymore Dolgis. There are rules, traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

Her eyes narrowed and she wrapped herself in the Dark Side as she responded with venom in her voice. "I'm going to take what's yours, and then I'm going to kill you."

"You have no idea the enemy you're making. Come on Dolgis." The two left. Mya allowed her grip on the force to weaken as she continued to Tremel's office.

"Good, you made it. And you seem to be in one piece. Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"Yeah." She replied with irritation in her voice. "I hate him already. I look forward to ending his miserable existence."

"If things go well, you will have that satisfaction someday. Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite. In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance. Unfortunately, Vemrin's caught the attention of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to be Baras's new apprentice. As Darth Baras's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse. You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the academy jails. You will decide their fates. Consider each criminals story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgement."

Mya smirked. "You'd better send someone to clean up after me."

"The slave pens are nearby. They have mops." Tremel responded dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mya was thoughtful as she made her way to the jails. She had been told some of the process for the trials by her father. Not only had Tremel summoned her ahead of schedule, he was rushing her trials. Her father had told her that she would be expected to sentence prisoners for one of the trials, but he had made it sound like that was after months. What's more, he had said that acolytes would often travel off of Korriban for several of the trials. 'Tremel must truly feel threatened by Vemrin if he is rushing things this much.' She thought to herself. She paid little mind to most of the other acolytes she passed on her way. Most of them were so much weaker than she was that they fled her presence. Those that did not fear her presence moved out of her way seeing the twin warblades sitting across her back.

When she arrived in the jails, she saw a handful of prisoners. The jailer was standing in front of a collared blue Twi'lek. "One more chirp from you little bird, and you'll regret it."

"Chirp, chirp, chirp." She stopped as the jailer activated her shock collar. "Ow, Jerk! If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

Mya fought to control a laugh. She liked the Twi'leks attitude, refusing to bow, even in capture. Her controlled laugh came out as more of a snort, catching the jailer's attention.

"You. I'm Jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? Hrmph. He thinks highly of you."

Mya frowned. "Let's skip the pleasantries and cut to the chase."

The jailer shrugged. "No skin off my rump." He informed her of the same details she had been thinking about on her way to the jails, that acolytes normally travel offworld for the trial, that prisoners had been shipped in specially for her. He indicated the three prisoners near the Twi'lek. "Now, you gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out their sentence."

He indicated the first prisoner, a woman who had been hired to assassinate an Imperial spy. She had maintained that she was hired anonymously. While Mya listened to Knash's rundown, and the woman's interruptions she opened herself to the Force. She could sense the woman's honesty. Mya decided to ask a single question. "So you have no ties to the Republic?" She carefully watched the woman's response, searching for deception in the Force.

The woman turned to Mya as she spoke. "I'm not political. I work for whoever pays."

Mya narrowed her eyes as the woman spoke. There was no hint of deception in the Force. When Nash asked her if the woman was to be executed or undergo trial by combat, she surprised both him and the prisoner with her response. "Neither actually. She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence."

As they moved to the next prisoner, he immediately grated on Mya's nerves as he begged her to grant him trial by combat. Nash informed her that the man was once a Sith champion who had botched an assignment, resulting in thousands of Imperial deaths. She appraised the man as Nash filled her in. The man may have been strong in the Force once, but she had sensed acolytes weaker than she, who would have been able to destroy him. Without wasting any words on the useless man, she reached out with the Force, choking him, bringing him to his knees, as she reached for one of her warblades and drove it through his throat.

The final prisoner was a Nemoidian accused of forgery. He had maintained that he was innocent throughout torture. The prisoner pleaded his innocence to Mya as she appraised him. As she felt the emotions radiating from the scared prisoner, she was unable to determine if he was truly innocent. His rampant fear clouded everything else emanating from him. The sniveling creature annoyed her, but was not worth her time. She turned to Nash. "I don't care if he did it or not. Torture him enough, and he will confess."

She barely gave Nash enough time to acknowledge her decision before turning on her heel and returning to Tremel. This time, she was more aware of those around her. She had kept herself open to the Force as she left the jails. She was not surprised by the different emotions she sensed from those around her. Jealousy, anger, hatred, and fear were the most common, and least surprising. She was surprised when she sensed awe, admiration, and curiosity. She did not allow her own emotions to show on her face, and projected indifference to those around her. She was better than them, and she knew it.

When she returned to Tremels office, he went through her decisions during the trial, praising each of her decisions. "Hmm, each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras's attention." Mya nodded, accepting Tremel's praise as he continued. "Now, we must quickly move on to your next trial. Every moment that passes, we risk discovery before we are ready. In the cavern of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left behind to guard his legacy. Go there, sit among the flames and wait for the beast to come for you. Hold nothing back, the creature is death itself. I will see you when the beast is slain. Good luck."

As Mya left the academy, she sensed someone watching her. It only took her a moment to recognize the presence as Vemrin's. She paused, turning toward his presence before merely smirking in his direction and continuing on her way. Her journey to the described cavern took little effort. She came across many Tuk'ata in the process. After she slew a handful of the creatures, the rest quickly avoided her. Once she reached the cavern, she followed Tremel's instructions. She knelt and quickly reached deep into the dark side in meditation. She lost track of time in her meditation, but suddenly became aware of a building tremor around her. As she pulled herself out of her meditation, a roar echoed in the chamber and the beast appeared. It was roughly the size of a rancor, with large spikes covering its back and arms, and a thick three-spiked plate protecting its head. Despite its size, the beast was far faster than expected. She barely flipped out of the monster's reach as it swiped a clawed arm at her. She quickly reached for her twin warblades as she ran for the beast's legs. She slashed at the creature’s legs, eliciting a howl as she damaged, but did not cripple the creature, it's hide was far too thick for anything but a lightsaber to do too much damage. Assessing her surroundings while avoiding the creature’s advances, she failed to find anything that would prove to be any more effective than her warblades.

Irritation quickly turned into fury, fueling her connection to the dark side. Summoning more power than she had before, she released a wave of force energy at the creature’s head, sending it toppling backwards. As the beast fell, she leapt towards it. She quickly drove her warblades into the beast’s eyes as deeply as she could, angling for the creature’s brain. She met slight resistance as she finally reached her target, warblades almost fully buried in the creature’s skull. As it died, she felt a massive tremor in the Force. Panting heavily with exertion, she withdrew her warblades and began to slowly make her way back to Tremel. Once she emerged from the cavern, she realized she had been within for nearly a full day, meaning it had been three days since she had arrived on Korriban. She drew heavily on the Force as she made her way back to the academy, replenishing her strength.

As she entered the hallway outside of Tremel's chambers, she paused, sensing an unfriendly presence. Vemrin's sidekick, Dolgis, if she remembered correctly, approached her. The fool actually thought he was a match for her. She snarled silently as she quickly beat him into submission. Dropping his weapon, he held up a hand begging her to stop. "No! Hold up! Look, I was wrong. What they're saying about you...totally true. So strong. I don't want to die!"

She sneered at him. "Ask for no mercy and expect none. Die like a Sith." She quickly killed him and continued into Tremel's chambers, only to find him pacing. She sensed his tension as he quickly began to speak.

"We must speak quickly acolyte, there isn't much time. I may have made a miscalculation. When the beast of Marka Ragnos was slain, there was a tremor in the force." She nodded. She had felt the same tremor. "Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience. Baras is a serious man, but a master of deception. Everything he says and does is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the very heart of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean always." Tremel paused his pacing to look at her. "We may not speak again acolyte. You're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough." He paused once more. "Also, I would not want to have to inform your father of your death. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Mya quickly exited Tremel's chambers and moved toward Baras's chambers. She was stopped in the main hall by a handful of acolytes. She could sense their caution as they approached her. None of them were any threat to her, even if they all attacked her together. She merely raised a brow when they informed her that they wanted to help her by taking care of Vemrin for her. She knew that they stood equally little chance against Vemrin, but was not about to protect such weaklings. She shrugged. "Do what you will. If you think you can take him, then by all means, I won't stop you." She quickly dismissed them after that and continued to Baras's chambers. She arrived as he was giving instructions to a handful of other acolytes. She crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall, watching, waiting for the Darth to acknowledge her.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight."

Several of the acolytes paid no attention to her as they exited. Vemrin and one other slowed as they approached her. The other spoke. "Look here Vemrin, I see the upstart, but no sign of Dolgis."

Baras growled at the lagging acolytes. "Klemral, Vemrin, you have been dismissed."

The one named Klemral bowed his head in assent. Vemrin addressed Mya. "I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It will not happen again." She merely smirked at him as he then brushed past her, exiting Baras's chambers.

Baras assessed her as she approached. "Are you having trouble with acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?"

Mya raised her brow. "If he insists on getting in my face like that, he'll be the one having trouble with me."

"He has been hardened into a lethal machine. Vemrin has paid his dues. He's fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You on the other hand..." Mya stood her ground as he approached her. "Let me get a closer look at you. Yes, as I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you, and this academy a great disservice. Your warblade came early. Prisoners flown in for your convenience. Even a creature here on Korriban instead of offworld in the wild. The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined."

Her eyes narrowed as her anger fueled her connection to the dark side. She allowed her aura to flare as she spoke without hesitation. "I disagree. Emphatically." His mask hid the smirk that she sensed was forming at her display.

"The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding of the Sith Code. Recite the Sith Code for me, acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war and politics."

"My father is a Sith Lord. Of course I know the Sith Code." She snapped as she gained control of her temper. "And the only code I need to know in battle is kill or be killed."

Baras chuckled. "Your skill is undeniable. But your readiness and understanding of the Sith way is woefully lacking, despite coming from a Sith family." He paused, appearing to decide something before continuing. "I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability. These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors must be eliminated. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof. Now, leave. I'm sure Tremel is still in his chambers. Don't return until you've killed him."

Knowing that she was already on rocky ground with the Darth, she merely bowed her head in assent before turning to leave his chambers. She maintained the indifferent aura she had brought herself back down to, but inside she was conflicted. She knew Tremel had been friends with her father for years. There had to be a way that she could let him live while appeasing Darth Baras. She was only beginning to come up with a solution when she arrived at Tremel's chambers.

His surprise was evident. "I did not expect to see you again so soon. Did Baras send you back to me?"

Mya hesitated slightly before speaking. "No. He sent me here to kill you, Overseer."

Tremel sighed as he spoke. "Then I have been outplayed. Baras has the authority, but I did not expect him to act so overtly. Either I die, or he forces me to kill you and destroy my own plan. A master stroke. Very well. You have your orders. Know that it brings me no pleasure to kill you."

Mya raised her brow with a flash of irritation. "You are so confident that you will beat me?"

"You're strong Myaval, as strong as any acolyte I've seen come through the academy. But you're not Sith yet."

Mya drew her warblades and stepped back into an attack stance as Tremel came around his desk and ignited his lightsaber. She knew that her warblades would not last very long against a lightsaber. She quickly bolstered their edges with the force as Tremel attacked. She met his attack with both of her blades to reduce the strain against them. She quickly recognized his combat style, noting that it was very similar to her father's. She was still tired from her fight with Marka Ragnos's beast, and so she was a hair too slow dodging one of Tremels attacks and the tip of his blade burned a small track across her left cheek. She leapt out of reach, her left eye closing at the heat from how close his blade had come to her eye. She let the pain fuel her rage and drew upon the dark side, her aura becoming visible to the naked eye. Tremel paused in surprise, giving Mya the opening she needed. She leapt towards him in attack, her blades in position to protect herself should he attempt to strike. The Force was now guiding her movements as she unleashed a flurry of blows that quickly overwhelmed the Overseer and brought him to his knees.

"No...I'm...amazed." He panted in defeat. "I knew you were strong in the force, but not like this. You're more than ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras...won't be able to deny that now. He'll have the satisfaction....of my death, but I die knowing....my success. Go ahead...end this."

As he spoke, her rage induced battle haze calmed, and Mya had a moment of clarity. "You're getting ahead of yourself Tremel. I merely need your hand."

"Baras demands my hand, as proof of my death? I don't want your pity Myaval." He frowned.

Mya sighed. "It would be difficult for me to face my father if I killed one of his oldest friends. But you will need to disappear. Baras can never know that I defied him and allowed you to live. So, it is hardly pity Tremel."

"I....see." He ignited his lightsaber once more and hesitated for a moment before removing his own hand. "Argh. Well. That didn't tickle. I'll rest and then leave Korriban. Covertly." He covered the stump where his hand once was. "Goodbye Myaval. All of my hopes rest with you."

She nodded to him before retrieving his severed hand. She did not turn back as she exited his chamber and returned to Darth Baras. Baras appraised her, slight surprise in his voice as she returned. "What's this? The acolyte returns, and with a bloodied weapon? I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand." She handed him the severed hand. He quickly examined it and removed a ring, handing it back to her. "Here. Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I'm surprised you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know, he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?"

Mya hesitated a moment as her mind raced to come up with something. She was not sure how she prevented Baras from sensing her turmoil. But she then quickly responded, covering her hesitation. "We worked closely together, and he was my father's friend for years. It was difficult, Master."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that." He then turned away from her. "You have taken your first steps to understanding the Sith Code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion we gain strength. Through strength we gain power. Through power we gain victory. Through victory our chains are broken. The Force shall set us free." He turned back to her. "By embracing the code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles and escaped his fate."

"You've made your point. I understand." She replied, tone neutral.

Baras seemed satisfied. "That's more like it. I had a feeling you'd be a fast learner. Now. There are sacred ruins within the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. You will venture through each of the ruins and bring me a shard from each. You will do this, or you will die. Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent. There are no rules regarding how they secure the shards, and they will stop at nothing." He once more turned away from Mya. She bowed to Baras, acknowledging her dismissal and quickly exited his chambers.

She knew the other acolytes had a head start on her, but she was exhausted. She had not stopped since she had arrived, and she had been drawing heavily on the dark side since landing on Korriban. Before exiting the academy, she knew she needed to get something to eat and replenish her strength, even if she had to eat as she went. It only took her a few minutes to track down the cantina within the academy. Deciding that she would not risk her hide for food, she grabbed a handful of ration bars and hurried on to her task. As distasteful as the ration bars were, and despite the fact that they were supposed to provide a full day of nutrition, she had downed three of them by the time she reached the entrance to Tulak Hord's tomb. She supposed it wasn't that surprising. She hadn't eaten since she had arrived.

She came across a handful of troopers near the entrance to the tomb. They informed her that there was a slave rebellion going on deeper in the tomb. Mya acknowledged the troopers and started into the tomb. It was nearly dusk as she had entered, and Mya knew she could not continue much longer without some rest. She found an alcove that seemed to have seen minimal traffic. There was only one entrance that she could find, which would make defending herself easier. Satisfied that she would be relatively safe, she settled herself in a corner and quickly entered a meditative state. She did not dare sleep, as she would not be able to detect danger until it was too late if she was unconscious. It was not ideal, but she needed some rest before she would be able to continue on.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several hours since she had started her meditation. A tingle of danger entered her mind and she quickly broke her meditation and opened her eyes, searching for the source. She spied a group of the aforementioned slaves entering the chamber she was in and slowly rose to her feet. The slaves spied her as she stood and raised their stolen blasters at her. Eyes narrowing, a growl emanated from her throat as she leapt toward the slaves, deflecting the few shots they managed to get off before cutting them down. Deciding that it was time to move on and continue her task, she quickly ate her remaining couple of ration bars as she sped through the tomb. She quickly collected the shards in each chamber, cutting down any beast, slave, or droid that dared to stand in her way. It was nearing dawn when she returned to the academy. Klemral and another acolyte were waiting for her outside of Baras's chambers. They had failed to make it all the way through the tomb and had hoped to ambush her for her shards. She wasted little energy as she cut them down and stepped over their bodies.

"The prodigal supplicant returns, and with all the shards from the tomb of Tulak Hord. Superb. It seems your hopes have been dashed Vemrin."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Vemrin replied with a growl.

"Forgive Vemrin supplicant. He didn't take kindly to you turning those acolytes on him, even though they were only untrained novices."

Mya smirked. "That was a trick I picked up from Vemrin himself. I was merely giving him a taste of his own medicine."

Baras chuckled. "The tension is thick between you two. A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over. You both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith. But only one of you will have the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber and serve as my apprentice. I had thought it would be you Vemrin, but I've changed my mind."

"What?!" Vemrin nearly shouted. "But I've done everything you've asked! Better than all the others. The honor should be mine!"

Mya could not contain her laugh at Vemrin's discomfort. "Ignore Vemrin, Lord Baras. His world is crumbling around him."

Baras turned to her, his tone quickly sobering her. "Today, Vemrin is every bit your equal, but the Force is stronger with you, and there is a power sleeping within you. It was a simple decision." He turned to Vemrin. "Now, Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber for your instructions. This instant." Baras turned back to Mya. "Now, I hope you realize how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you. The lightsaber you seek is old and powerful. It is housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow where few Sith have ever set foot. Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance. But there is a Twi'lek in the jails who was caught breaking in there. I hear she is quite willful. Take her and make her show you the entrance to the forbidden cave."

"I will enjoy bending her to my will."

"Yes, dominate her as you see fit. Other acolytes are sent to the tomb to complete their trials. Academy laws are waived there. They will try to murder you."

After receiving the rest of her instructions, she returned to the jails. She remembered the Twi'lek in question from her previous trial in the jails. She smiled to herself in anticipation, knowing that the woman would be a challenge to break. As she entered, Jailor Nash was shocking the woman in question. He handed Mya the controller to the Twi'lek's shock collar and told her he had just increased it to a higher setting. At her next smart comment, something along the lines of 'being on strike when it comes to domestic duties', Mya gave the higher setting a test run and gave her a good hard shock, eliciting a yelp from the Twi'lek. She held up her hands as she asked, in a much less snippy tone if she could at least have her blasters to protect herself in the tomb. With little to fear from a pair of blasters, Mya allowed it and reached for the pair of blasters on a nearby crate, handing them back to her. "Your name?" Mya asked.

"Huh?" The Twi'lek responded, confused.

"I asked your name." Mya snapped. "It will be easier for you to know if I am addressing you if I know your name. It is also simpler than calling you Twi'lek."

"Oh. It's Vette." She replied cautiously.

"Very well, Vette. Let me make one thing abundantly clear. Do not try to use those blasters on me. For starters, you will not succeed. And you will only earn yourself a very slow, very painful death." Seeing her eyes widen was all the assent she needed. "Now, let's be on our way."

As they entered Naga Sadow's tomb, she sensed a presence following from a distance, hate seething within it. 'So, Vemrin wants to play, does he?' She thought to herself. She did not acknowledge his presence and allowed him to follow them as they made their way deeper into the tomb, waiting for him to make his move. Baras had not been joking when he said that other acolytes would attempt to kill them. She carved a path of destruction through the tomb, surprised many times with Vette's proficiency with her blasters. She quickly activated each switch as they passed them. Finally, they reached what appeared to be the final chamber of the tomb.

Vette entered the final chamber, looking around as she spoke. "Hey, this is it. The secret entrance is in here. Just...let me get my bearings."

Mya sensed Vemrin approaching. Before he could land the surprise blow he was attempting, she spun around, delivering a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him sprawling. He got to his feet, addressing Vette as he rose. "Take your time slave. Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I finish killing your new master."

Mya snorted, reaching for only one of her blades. "You'll do nothing of the sort." She then gestured to their surroundings. "Fitting that you meet your end in a tomb, Vemrin."

Vemrin let out a roar of frustration as he rushed to attack Mya. She quickly opened herself fully to the Force, easily dodging his attack. She parried several of his blows, toying with him before going on the offensive. Her flurry of attacks quickly overwhelmed Vemrin, and he was quickly retreating from her onslaught. Mya suddenly stopped her attack, gathering a huge amount of energy in her left hand, releasing a devastating wave of the Force, slamming Vemrin against the wall, the shock of the impact sending his weapon flying from his hands. She stalked up to Vemrin as he rose to his knees.

"Becoming Baras's apprentice was my destiny. Did I come this far and overcome such adversity, only to be proven unworthy?" He coughed, blood staining the floor as he did.

"I've waited long enough to put you in your place. Consider this. Killing you was easy." She sneered, drawing her second blade and crossing them before unleashing a devastating, fatal blow.

Vette opened the secret entrance. Mya instructed her to wait at the doorway as she entered the chamber and advanced up the dais to the coffin at the top. Within, she was surprised to find not only one, but two lightsabers. She remembered back to her teachings that Naga Sadow had been one of the rare, dual-wielding specialists. 'How fitting.' She thought to herself as she dropped her warblades beside her and summoned her new weapons to her hands with the Force. The twin crimson blades flared to life in her hands. Their weight was comfortable, as if they were made just for her. Satisfied, she deactivated her new lightsabers and attached one to each hip. She rejoined Vette and the two exited the tomb, Mya making even faster work of any foolish acolytes that dared to stand in her way.

Baras was rather pleased at her return. "I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber, or rather, lightsabers. Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he tried to stop you and claim the ancient weapons as his own."

Mya snorted. "He tried and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent."

"Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice. This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we will strike fear into the Empire's enemies." He handed her a pass allowing her to take the shuttle off of Korriban. "I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. Take the shuttle to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the Citadel there."

"Tell the Emperor I said hello."

Baras responded dryly. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Becoming more serious again, he continued. "Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she'll be of use to you, then by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas."

She bowed in assent, then turned to leave at his dismissal. As she left his chambers, her exhaustion finally caught up with her. She had been on Korriban for a week. During that time, she had barely eaten, and had only had a few hours of meditation. She headed straight for the cantina. On the way, she quietly gave Vette instructions that she would remain at her side, that she would be allowed to eat as well, so long as she behaved herself. Mya could feel the eyes of numerous acolytes on her. Not only did she bear a lightsaber, she had two. And she had been gifted with a slave. None dared approach her, as her weapons and Vette's presence marked her as far superior to the rest of them. Once she had finished eating, she allowed Vette to grab something small to take with her and set out to find a bedchamber. Once inside, she locked the door and placed Vette between herself and the door before collapsing on the uncomfortable mattress and falling asleep almost instantly.

Vette really wasn't sure how to handle her 'master'. One minute she would be calm as could be, then in a rage and killing the next. After her initial smart comments and subsequent shocks, Vette had tried to keep her attitude controlled and had made herself as useful as possible. She wasn't stupid, though. When Myaval had instructed her to remain between the door and her bed, she knew it was to give her time to wake if someone opened the lock on the door to attempt to kill her. Even though the Sith apprentice was almost instantly asleep, Vette couldn't bring herself to raise her blasters against her. So, she watched her for a time, before finally falling asleep herself.

It was shortly after dawn when Mya awoke. She felt stronger than she had since she had arrived on Korriban. Briefly, she glanced down at the sleeping Twi'lek between her bed and the door and her brow raised in surprise. That night was likely the best chance the girl would have had to be free of Mya, yet she had remained. She had tried to be gentle with the girl, after her initial few shocks for the blatant disrespect she had shown. One thing her father had taught her, was that a slave that was loyal because they wanted to be was far more reliable than a slave who was loyal because they feared you. She rose quietly, then gently nudged Vette with her foot. "Wake up Vette. It's time to go." Her voice was even. Vette slowly stirred. She flinched when she remembered where she was, but quickly gained control. Mya smirked at her reaction before deactivating the door locks, and quickly heading toward the shuttle that was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The shuttle to Dromund Kaas was quiet. Vette had kept her mouth shut the entire trip, though she kept glancing at Mya, which she ignored. It seemed like it had been so much longer than a week since she had left Dromund Kaas for Korriban, and now she was returning. As they passed through the spaceport, a slave caught her attention. He presented himself before her, bowing deeply as he began to speak.

"You're the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttle with you. You radiate power, Lord. I bow before you. I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. And I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes indeed." The man was practically groveling before her, and she had yet to speak.

She addressed him calmly. "So. I'm met. Now what?"

The man flinched. "I'm just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras. He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously. Lord Baras ordered me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won't bother you. When you're ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers." She nodded to acknowledge the information. "You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?"

Sighing to herself, she spoke evenly. "You did exactly as you were told."

The man bowed again. "You have my thanks, gentle juggernaut. I bow my head until you depart."

She moved past him, Vette following. Once they were away, Vette spoke quietly, surprised. "Wow. You showed remarkable restraint with him."

Mya paused, frowning. "And why exactly would that be hard to believe? We do not all insist on beating our slaves down to gain their respect." She snapped before continuing on.

Since she was from Dromund Kaas, she did not feel the need to explore before reporting to her Master. She was already more than familiar with Kaas City. She did, however, take a moment to visit with her father. She instructed Vette to wait in the antechamber as she continued further in. As she entered his chambers, he turned to Mya expectantly.

"You're back. Sooner than expected. I take it you passed your trials." She nodded before he stepped closer, raising a hand to brush his thumb across the new scar on her cheek. "This is new." He stated simply, expecting her to elaborate.

"A gift from Tremel. My master ordered me to kill him. We fought. I was still exhausted from my previous trial and was a hair too slow." She paused, realizing what she had said as she sensed her father’s anger rising. "Don't get angry. Tremel still lives, minus a hand. We had to make my master believe I followed his orders."

"And who is your master?" His tone was clipped.

She hesitated for a moment. "Darth Baras." She could sense his irritation behind his mask.

"A rather irksome thorn. Apprentice to Darth Vengean, who is a rival on the council." He began pacing as he continued. "You need to be careful, Mya. Especially so around Baras. The man will use any piece of information he can against either of us." He paused, considering for a moment. "It will be too dangerous for you to visit me here. From now on, we should only speak at home. If at some point he grants you a ship, sweep it for bugs. I would not put it past him to spy on his own apprentice." He turned back to his desk and retrieved a datapad and handed it to her. "If you must contact me away from home, use this datapad. The encryption on it is rare, difficult to break without the code. It is also set to bounce the transmission across multiple different way-points, making it more difficult to trace."

She thanked him, tucking the datapad into her belt. He pulled her close, his emotion getting the better of him. "I will be watching your progress. Good luck."

She carefully exited his office, noting if there was anyone paying particular attention to her. She had a plausible explanation planned if Baras asked her about meeting with her father, she just hoped she wouldn't need to use it. He sounded pleased as she entered his chambers, Vette just behind her.

"Ah, apprentice. Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable." He noted Vette's presence behind Mya. "I see you decided to keep the slave. I hope she amuses you. I trust you've been acquainting yourself with your new environs. Did my minion point you in the right direction?"

Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "He is a dutiful servant who lives to serve you."

He nodded. "A properly beaten down slave is the only trustworthy creature in the galaxy. Now, your responsibilities will mandate contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally."

She smirked. "I do work best when unrestrained."

"A lightsaber can only achieve so much apprentice. The most powerful weapon in a Sith master's arsenal is information." He turned to head deeper into his chambers as he continued. "I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Republic, and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes, and ears everywhere."

"And which am I to be?" She asked, curious, as spying wasn't really her forte.

"You're my enforcer, deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals, and destroy my enemies." He turned back to her. "It is time for your tenure to begin." His voice became even more serious. "A military starship is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port, delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You will meet Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner. The importance of this prisoner cannot be overstated. Go now. You are dismissed."

When she entered the hangar that contained Commander Lanklyn and his men, the Commander assured her that her presence was unnecessary. As he turned back to his men, Mya sensed others approaching, not Sith, but not friendly either. She drew one of her lightsabers as she turned to meet the oncoming presences. Two separate groups of thugs entered the hangar. Each group wanted the frozen prisoner that belonged to her Master. She could sense Commander Lanklyn's panic as he began to speak behind her.

"I'm such a fool. I'll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do?"

She smirked as she opened herself to the Dark Side. Her voice was low as she spoke. "We kill them all."

The leaders of both groups of thugs decided to temporarily work together, figuring that Mya would not be able to defeat the sheer numbers they represented. Snarling, she drew her second lightsaber as she leapt into an attack. Her crimson blades were a blur as she deflected blaster bolts that were on track to hit her. For every bolt that she deflected, she landed a strike against an enemy, ending their lives. Too soon for Mya's taste, the thugs were all dead. She paused before extinguishing her blades though, as she sensed more hostile forces coming. She sent Lanklyn and his men to deliver the prisoner to Darth Baras while she and Vette remained behind to intercept their coming enemies. As with the others, the fight was over far too quickly for Mya. She glanced at the corpses surrounding them in the hangar as she extinguished her lightsaber. Satisfied that no more men were coming, she quietly called for Vette to follow her as she returned to her Master.

Her master had already begun to thaw the prisoner as she returned. His back was still to her as he spoke. "Lanklyn informed me of the ambush at the cargo port. Apparently there are more eyes on us than even I thought." He turned to her finally. "I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my mind. A grave and mysterious threat that could bring down my entire power base." He indicated the prisoner. "This man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply embedded spy on Nar Shadda, one of my 'invisibles.' The Force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately my top untraceable agent is almost exposed." She sensed the anger radiating off of him as he continued. "It makes me furious." He spat. Mya bit back her smart comment with the fury radiating from her Master. "Now." He continued. "While I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents."

He sent her to an outpost within the jungle. Her contact there relayed that she was sent to eliminate a handful of slaves. Baras had instigated a slave rebellion in order to hinder one of his rivals. They had done their job, only now some of the leaders were attempting to blackmail him, threatening to expose him. Her task was to eliminate those involved, and to re-motivate the remaining slaves to continue their rebellion with renewed vigor. Armed slaves were nothing to Mya, and she competed her task quickly.

Her Master was in the midst of torturing the prisoner when she returned. He paused long enough to express his pleasure at her success and to dispatch her to her next assignment. She would be infiltrating a rival Sith Lord's compound. She would meet with another of his apprentices to receive the rest of her instructions on site. Her eyes narrowed and she bristled with the mention of a rival apprentice, managing to elicit a chuckle from Baras. He instructed her to try to tolerate him long enough to complete her mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Dri'kill Ba'al was an arrogant bastard. He grated on her nerves almost as soon as she entered the meeting location. "You must be the operative Lord Baras sent. I thought he'd choose a stealthy assassin, not some senseless savage."

She growled. "Watch who you're calling a savage."

He scoffed. "You're not talking to one of Baras's Imperial peons. I'll be working for Lord Baras long after you've worn out your welcome."

Both Sith glared at each other, tensions rising through the Force. Almost as if at an unspoken signal, both backed down for the time being to return to the mission at hand. The rival Sith Lord, Lord Grathan had been causing Baras some difficulty. Ba'al had managed to uncover a weakness: a son. Her mission was to eliminate the son, who was also strong in the Force. In order to reach him, she would need to knock out several security stations on her way to the son. Her eyes narrowed as he continued to insult her intelligence by suggesting that even she would be able to manage the task.

Several of Grathan's apprentices were present within the compound. She quickly dispatched them before they could raise an alarm. She deactivated the described security stations and finally made her way to the son's quarters. As she entered, Grathan's wife was also inside. After disarming both mother and son, Grathan's wife demanded to know why she was there. Mya scoffed, telling her that she merely wanted to wound Grathan. His wife tried to persuade her to kill Grathan instead, and have his son take his place. Mya paused, considering for a moment. "No. My orders were clear." She drove her lightsaber through the mother's abdomen, then threw her against the wall with enough power to snap her neck. She then advanced on the son, crossing her blades before her, bringing them apart, decapitating him. She returned to Ba'al, informing him that the job was done.

"Doesn't say much for Grathan's security forces if a clumsy clod like you was able to bang into his private chamber and off his son."

Having had enough of his arrogance, she growled, eyes darkening. "Why don't you back up that mouth with action?"

Instead of facing her one-on-one, he called in reinforcements, noting that he would be able to solidify his cover by doing so. Without sparing a glance for the oncoming soldiers, she entrusted their elimination to Vette as she focused her attention on Ba'al. Her twin sabers crossed in front of her blocking his downward strike. She quickly deactivated one of her sabers as she used the other to shove his blade away, reactivating her second saber, aiming to impale him. He leapt back just in time, the tip of her activating blade merely singeing his armor. They paused, re-assessing each other. Vette had dealt with the reinforcements and watched the two Sith circle each other. Mya sensed his move a fraction of a second before he started. He feinted to her left side, following with a backhand strike, hoping to catch her off guard. As he began the backhand strike, she spun into his attack, right hand saber catching his blade and deflecting it away as her left hand quickly advanced, slicing through his abdomen.

Finished, she returned to her Master. When she arrived, she wished she had taken a bit longer dispatching Ba'al. Her Master's anger was shaking the room around them.

"Argh! I cannot break him!" Mya paused before she continued any closer. "This is impossible. An unknown power must be shielding this man, which only confirms my suspicions. This Republic agent is the key to unlocking the threat we face. I must harness my rage and frustration. They will lead me to an answer."

As he continued, his anger calmed, and Mya felt safe enough to allow some of her regular attitude through. "Wake me when you figure it out."

Baras turned to her. "Your insolence will one day be your undoing. I would punish you if I wasn't so pleased with your progress. Word has spread that Lord Grathan is incensed at the slaying of his secret son. I take it that was your handiwork?" She nodded, smirk rising to her lips. "My confidence in you is growing. I haven't heard from Dri'kill Ba'al. He's missed a scheduled communication. Let me guess, he gave you trouble, did he?"

Her smirk spread to a feral smile. "He gave me no trouble at all."

Her Master chuckled. "Ha! I can sense the truth behind your words, apprentice. Ba'al can be replaced." He turned serious again. "Now, back to my prisoner. There's one last possibility to break him. I had thought it impossible, but perhaps there's a small chance that you could pull it off. Over a millennium past, the Emperor claimed Dromund Kaas and made the Dark Temple the epicenter of dark Force energy. In the bowels of the temple, he conducted horrifying experiments that drained the knowledge and life essence from all the greatest Sith Lords of the time. The Emperor created a device called "the Ravager" that ate his victims minds and delivered to him their greatest secrets. No one could withstand the Ravager's intrusion, even the strongest Sith Lords of the Empire confessed whatever the Emperor craved."

"And you want me to retrieve it."

"It may be my only chance to break this Republic worm. The Emperor keeps the Ravager hidden in the Dark Temple, which in his absence, has become a death trap. There's a good chance the horrors that await you will be too severe, but it's worth your life to me." Her eyes narrowed a fraction. "The legends describe a secret chamber in the depths of the Dark Temple where the Ravager was encased. You'll know the device by its inscription. Be swift, apprentice."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement and turned on her heel to leave, Vette following close behind. She had been able to sense the darkness coming from the Temple since she had arrived on Dromund Kaas. Now that it was her destination, it seemed to intensify. She took a speeder to the edges of Kaas city, then continued the rest of the way on foot. Near the outskirts of the Dark Temple, there was a base camp of sorts. Apparently, there was a decent amount of research being attempted around and even inside the Temple. She overheard a few of the commanders complaining about some of their men going crazy. Frowning, she turned to Vette.

"I want you to remain here."

"Okaaaay?" Vette sounded confused.

"The commanders are discussing men going crazy. I should be fine because I have the Force to protect me. You, on the other hand, are vulnerable to whatever dark Forces are within the Temple." She snorted at the look Vette was giving her. "It doesn't mean I care about what happens to you. I merely don't want to have to find a replacement. You are useful." Not waiting for acknowledgement, she turned and stormed away from the camp.

As Vette watched Mya storm away, she almost couldn't believe what she had heard. Despite her denial otherwise, Mya had actually sounded concerned about her. She supposed the Sith wasn't so bad herself. She hadn't shocked her since she had first been handed the controller to her collar, and she actually seemed to trust that Vette would have her back, especially when they were at Grathan's estate. She wondered if she should dare ask to have her collar removed if they ever managed to leave Dromund Kaas. She wasn't stupid. She knew the Imperials feelings on aliens, so she would tolerate it while they were here, but the damn thing chafed.


	7. Chapter 7

The closer she drew to the Dark Temple, the more she was certain she had made the right decision to leave Vette behind. She had encountered a handful of men with various Imperial uniforms, as well as several slaves that tried to attack her. They were no challenge to her, of course, but there was something in their eyes that was not normal. She put up extra barriers around her mind as she entered the Temple. Her skin crawled as she continued down into the deeper levels. It didn't take her long to find the Ravager, but when she examined it, she saw that several pieces had been removed. Frowning, she sealed the device back within its housing, ensuring that nothing else would be able to disturb it. She then turned to search the Temple, for any of the sick beings within that might have the missing pieces.

It had been hours since she had first entered the Temple. She had found a handful of men within various rooms of the Temple, only one of which had a piece of the Ravager. The longer she searched, the angrier she became. Finally deciding the risk was worth expediting the process, she lowered some of the extra defenses around her mind in order to search for the auras of the remaining Ravager pieces. She located the Ravager pieces, but before she could raise the defenses on her mind once more, she was assaulted by a dark presence trying to take over her mind. Acting on instinct, her rage at the intrusion drew on the Dark Side, and her mind grappled with the intrusion, finally forcing it from her as her barriers slammed back into place within her mind. Panting with the effort, she quickly moved on. She wanted to find the blasted pieces of the Ravager and get the hell out of that place as quickly as possible. Once she had retrieved the missing pieces, she quickly returned for the rest of the Ravager, then exited the Temple as quickly as she could. She collected Vette from the base camp, and they returned to her Master.

He greeted her with some amount of surprise in his voice. "When I sent you into the Dark Temple for the Ravager, I thought it might be the last time I saw you, apprentice." He held his hand out for the Ravager. "The prisoner grows weaker by the minute. There's no time to spare. Stand back and bear witness" He placed the Ravager on the agent, quickly, his eyes glowed as it took control of his mind. "Yes. The Ravager has seized his mind. Excellent! In his condition, we don't have long before the ordeal liquifies all brain matter."

She saw Vette pale out of the corner of her eye. "You may wait outside." She said quietly. Vette simply nodded her thanks and ran from the room.

"Republic worm, you have the information I desire. Tell me everything."

"I am...Republic...Information Service...on special assignment to verify...possible Imperial spy...on Nar Shadda. Commissioned by...Jedi Council...acting on suspicions provided by...Master Nomen Karr.."

"Nomen Karr. That's a name I grow tired of hearing." Baras growled, then turned to Mya. "Nomen Karr is a Jedi Master who infiltrated the Sith. I rooted him out, then he nearly destroyed me and fled. He's dedicated himself to proving that the Sith have spies imbedded within the Republic and Jedi ranks. I've thwarted him at every turn, but he's tenacious." He turned back to the agent. "How did Nomen Karr come to suspect my spy on Nar Shadda? Tell me, Republic wretch, what alerted him?"

"Master Nomen Karr has...a new...Padawan. She seems to...know any beings...true nature. She senses...hidden darkness...and....untapped purity..."

"Astonishing. I've never heard of the Force granting such a gift. Tell me how does her power work?"

"All I....all I know is...when Master Nomen Karr brought her to Nar Shadda...this Padawan sensed...darkness in your spy...simply by...seeing him."

"That is a serious threat, Master."

"It is the doom I felt, the disruption in the Force. If this young Padawan can see through deception and disguise with such little effort, she threatens everything I have worked for. Continue Republic dog."

"Karr...believes his Padawan's...ability...is foolproof...but the Jedi Council is...skeptical. I was...to provide the proof...but...I wasn't...able...to report my findings..."

Mya frowned. "We have to kill this Jedi in training."

"Yes my apprentice. Such a threat must not wander the galaxy unchecked." He turned back to the agent. "Who is this Padawan, you Republic pest? Tell me everything you know about her."

"She was found...on Alderaan... Her power...first emerged...training on....Tatooine. And...Jedi sent another...agent...to investigate someone she suspected on Balmorra..."

"He is fading. Is she human or one of the Jedi's cursed aliens? Where can I find her? What is her name?"

"I...have...nothing...no....thing....mo...mo-argh." The agent's head fell to his chest, the glow fading from his eyes.

"The Ravager has emptied his mind. That is all we have to go on, a few random places within the greater galaxy where Nomen Karr and his Padawan have been." Frustration was evident within his voice.

"Send me to find this Padawan, Master."

"You mirror my thoughts, apprentice. Nomen Karr is a relentless crusader, and this Padawan and her unprecedented power threaten everything I have achieved." He paused, seeming to come to a decision. "Your duties are likely to take you to the far reaches of the galaxy. I will need to deploy you at will. You shall have a starship of your own. You've earned it. Go to my personal hangar in the spaceport and claim it. I must ponder our next move. Waste no time. Get your starship in my hangar, and wait for further instructions."

She bowed, then quickly exited his chambers. Vette was waiting outside. Mya simply nodded to her as she joined her. They quickly exited the Citadel and took a speeder to the spaceport. As they entered the hangar, Mya sensed a presence awaiting them. She called to Vette before she could race ahead. Vette's eyes narrowed at the look on Mya's face, and she drew her blasters, allowing Mya to take the lead as they entered. A voice taunted from near the entrance.

"Nice ship. A reward from your cowardly master for killing Lord Grathan's son?"

Mya turned, placing herself between Vette and the Sith waiting for them. Her voice was filled with contempt as she spoke. "Among other things. You have a problem with that?"

He laughed. "That's refreshing. I won't have to beat a confession out of you before I take your life. A true Sith thanks his foe for providing an outlet for his rage. My master wanted me to thank you before I killed you."

Mya sneered. "A true Sith lets his lightsaber do the talking."

"You have guts. I'll give you that. I'm Lord Grathan's top assassin. He sends me to eliminate those he wants to suffer the most. I'm here to kill you, friend, for murdering the son of my master."

Mya rolled her eyes. "You practice that soliloquy all night long?"

He chuckled at her attitude. "Nice, huh? I wrote it myself."

He launched lightning at her. Mya reacted quickly, drawing one of her lightsabers to absorb the attack. The two Sith circled each other, sizing one another up. Twice more he tried lightning attacks, and twice more she intercepted them with her lightsabers. As she caught the second wave, she used her off hand to send a wave of Force energy at him, slamming him against the wall. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as he pushed himself away from the wall, igniting his own lightsaber as he leapt to attack. She drew her second blade and for a few minutes, they fought back and forth. Mya finally grew bored of the assassin and drew her lips back in a feral snarl as she opened herself up fully to the Force. She unleashed a flurry of powerful blows, ultimately bringing the tip of one of her blades across his thigh. She then blocked his next attack, spinning around to land a kick to his face, dazing him. As she completed her spin, she stopped with her back to him, reversed her lightsabers, and struck behind her, impaling him with both weapons at once. She didn't spare a glance for him as she deactivated her weapons, clipped them to her hips, and continued on to her ship.


	8. Chapter 8

She smirked as she took in her new vessel. A Fury-class interceptor. It was a common ship for high ranking Sith to use. She had some amount of instruction and knowledge on how to pilot such a vessel as her father had one of his own. She shook her head slightly as Vette whooped and made some comment about 'travelling in style' and strode up the ramp. She stowed her own small pack of belongings in the captain's quarters, while Vette claimed her own space. She then made for the holoterminal in the center of the ship and activated it, revealing her Master.

"Apprentice. I trust you find your starship satisfactory."

She nodded. "It is an outstanding vessel. I look forward to testing its capabilities."

"I hope it serves you well. Now, there is much to be done. My interests must be protected and my enemies destroyed. Nomen Karr's efforts to expose my spies and prove his Padawan's power to the Jedi Council must meet with systemic failure. You will exhaust yourself in this charge. The information we siphoned from that Republic agent will be our map. We know my spy on Nar Shadda was being surveilled. We know where this Padawan was discovered, where she trained, and that the Jedi have sent someone to investigate my spy on Balmorra. The Padawan will have to be hunted down and destroyed, but first you must secure my network by silencing my spies on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa."

"Consider them wiped from existence, Master."

"Nothing less than that will be sufficient. My contacts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa will detail what must be done. Your tasks are paramount, apprentice. Bring cruelty. Bring rage. Bring death." She let a feral smile cross her face. "Contact me when you arrive on Balmorra."

Shortly after departing for Balmorra, Vette approached her. She could sense that the girl wanted to say something, so she merely turned, brow raised expectantly.

"Hey, so...I've been thinking. Maybe you want to take this shock collar off? As a sign of thanks for all my hard work?" She held her hands up. "Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution."

Mya considered. She supposed that she had been very helpful, and she had given her no reason to shock her since her first smart comment in the jails on Korriban. "I suppose you've earned it. Understand though, it is not freedom." She pulled out the control for the collar and entered the code to remove it.

As it dropped from her neck, she rubbed it gently. "Now I feel like an idiot for not asking sooner." She looked back at Mya. "Don't worry. I'll try not to give you a reason to slap it back on"

The rest of the trip to Balmorra was uneventful. She moved things aside and set up an area in the cargo hold to be able to practice with her lightsabers. The remainder of the trip, she slept and meditated, recovering her strength. Her master had been running her around almost constantly since she had landed on Dromund Kaas. The two weeks that she had been there seemed to pass by before she had realized it. There had not been much time for rest, so she took advantage of what she could. During her meditations, she realized that she had already become much stronger than she was on Korriban. She wondered, idly, if her strength would continue to increase so rapidly. If it did, it would only be a matter of time before she would be strong enough to challenge her master.

The trip to Balmorra took nearly a week. Being cooped up on the ship was beginning to test the limits of Mya's patience. Needless to say, she was more than ready to kill anything or anyone that would stand in her way. As soon as they made the final drop out of hyperspace into orbit around Balmorra, she contacted Darth Baras.

"Ah, you've arrived on Balmorra. Excellent. Your contact there is Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I trust you'll find him most helpful. Quinn will meet you in his offices at Sobrik headquarters. We will speak again as soon as he has briefed you."

She hadn't been very impressed when her Master told her that her contact on Balmorra was an Imperial Lieutenant. Her experience with Imperial soldiers had, up to that point, been underwhelming to say the least. So, she was a bit surprised at the words she heard as she entered the Lieutenant's offices. Perhaps it wasn't the words, so much as the tone, the emotion behind them. She paused just inside, observing the exchange.

"If that's the best you can do, then you're useless to me. I can shoot you dead with a clear conscience. Is that what you want?"

"N-no sir!"

"Then focus Jillins. Dismissed." The man she assumed was Lieutenant Malavai Quinn snapped. The younger officer saluted quickly and practically ran from the Lieutenant's office.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lieutenant had yet to notice her arrival, as his back was to the entrance to the office. She appraised him as she approached. Despite the conditions on Balmorra, his uniform was impeccable with a blaster strapped to his right hip. As he noticed her approach, he turned to face her. His piercing blue eyes belied his intelligence. He was clean shaven, as most Imperial officers were, and his black hair was neatly arranged. His entire being screamed 'perfect officer'. She could tell that he was older than she, but surprisingly, that didn't bother her. She wasn't sure what Darth Baras had told the Lieutenant about her, but she suspected that he was not expecting what he was met with, because she sensed a flare of different emotions from the man as he quickly appraised her as well. Surprise was the most prominent initial reaction, followed by curiosity, then....lust? The last, she was uncertain about, because the emotion was gone as soon as it appeared.

As the worthless pile that was Jillins exited his office, he thought he heard someone approaching. He was expecting Darth Baras's apprentice. The Darth had given him enough details for him to be able to aid his apprentices mission on Balmorra but had not given the objective of the mission. He had spent much of his time over the previous couple of days gathering what intel he could and preparing as best he could. Based on what he knew of Darth Baras, he suspected that his apprentice would be incredibly stupid and easy for the Darth to manipulate. He also expected that the apprentice would be male and fit in with the majority of the Sith stereotypes he had experienced over the years. As he turned, he paused. He maintained his neutral expression, though he was taken completely by surprise. SHE was nothing like he expected. Brunette hair pulled into a spiraling bun against the back of her head. A few renegade strands fell to either side of her very beautiful face, marred by a single scar on her left cheek. Yet even that imperfection suited her. Her hazel eyes sparkled with intelligence and a hint of danger. She was of average height, and her figure was....he fought to keep his eyes away from the curves that were tightly clad in leather battle armor.

If he was caught off guard by her appearance, he quickly recovered and moved straight to business. He made a short bow as he began to speak. "I apologize for the delay my lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra."

Mya raised a brow as she spoke. "Darth Baras says you're capable. I hope he's not mistaken."

"I will earn that distinction my lord." She sensed a hint of defiance...no, insult, at her insinuation. She refocused her attention on him as he continued to speak. "Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I'm to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first." She nodded for him to continue. "Even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, we were never able to completely eradicate them. There is a rather sizable resistance movement. No one wants to admit it, but it's clear that the Republic is backing it."

She frowned. "The Republic's presence here cannot be tolerated." She sensed his aura warm in response to her words, though his outward appearance betrayed nothing.

"I agree my lord. It is my dream to see our enemy vanquished." He turned to the holoterminal. "I have a secure line to Lord Baras. I'll patch him through immediately"

Mya straightened a bit as the holo came to life. "Ah, I see you've convened with my apprentice. Very good, Lieutenant. Leave us." Mya glanced to the side as Quinn bowed before exiting the room. She refocused her attention back to her master as he began to speak once more. "Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us. We must act swiftly. Nomen Karr's Padawan has directed the Jedi's suspicions to my undercover spy there on Balmorra. My spy is Commander Rylon of the Republic resistance. He is the central contact for all of my operatives in this sector. Unfortunately, Quinn is tracking an investigator that the Jedi sent. That means we have to cover our tracks before you kill Rylon. Your first mandate is to destroy evidence that links Rylon to the sabotaging of Balmorra's defense systems during the war. To do so, you must break into the satellite control tower. Quinn reports that the tower is a death trap of mechanical security."

She snorted. "Are you doubting me, Master?"

He ignored her comment. "This task is priority one. The Jedi's investigator could be zeroing in on the evidence as we speak. Quinn has everything you'll need. I'll summon him back. Remember, he is not to know the reason for your mission. I'll be in touch."

As the holo cut out, she sensed Quinn's return. He wasted no time bringing Mya up to speed. "My lord, I've prepared what you need for your assault on the satellite control tower. In order to destroy the mainframe, you'll need to mount this charge to the base and activate it." He handed her the explosive charge. "Then contact me and I'll be able to detonate."

She nodded at his instructions as she tucked the device carefully into her belt. She felt a tremor of discomfort work its way through her spine. She was not comfortable with a man she had just met, whom belonged to her master, having control over the detonation of the device she was carrying on her person. While she didn't think her master would try to get rid of her yet, he needed her to secure his spy network and eliminate this Padawan first, she knew that it was inevitable that they would try to kill each other.


	10. Chapter 10

She studied the map of the area she would need to reach in order to destroy the satellite control tower. The nearest Imperial outpost to her objective was still several miles away. She frowned as she turned to leave. She took a speeder from Sobrik to the outpost she had identified on the map. She briefly considered taking the speeder all the way to her objective, but then decided against it, as the resistance had several defense canons throughout the valley between the outpost and the tower, and she really didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. That would, after all, slow her down, something that she couldn't afford right now. She set off from the outpost at a brisk pace. She occasionally would flush small groups of Resistance fighters. She made sure to quickly eliminate them before they could give away her position, then would continue on just as quickly. She was steadily drawing on the Force to maintain her pace but was beginning to feel the early stages of fatigue as she finally drew close to her objective.

Pausing under cover, she reached out through the Force to determine if there were any presences she should be wary of within the control tower. Sensing nothing remarkable, just a handful of soldiers, and a significant number of droids, she began her assault. The time for stealth had passed, and she now unleashed her full fury on anything that dared to stand in her way. Droids were obliterated and soldiers slaughtered as she made her way into the mainframe. Satisfied that there was nothing left to stand in her way, she applied the charge to the mainframe, arming it. As she turned, her holo chimed, revealing Quinn.

"My lord, I mark your progress, and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are at a safe distance. But first, I have Darth Baras on the holo for you. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you." The image of Quinn was quickly replaced by that of her master.

"Apprentice, we have one more potentially compromising thing to take care of before you can confront my spy Commander Rylon. It involves invading a Republic keep to find a lowly ensign named Durmat. He is Rylon's son, and the commander confided his true identity to him. Ensign Durmat must be silenced, permanently."

Mya nodded. "It will be my pleasure. I'll make sure he never talks."

"I'll signal Quinn to give you the details. Be swift." Quinn quickly replaced Baras on the holo.

"My lord, Ensign Durmat is being detained in the brig of the Republic crater outpost, awaiting questioning by the mysterious agent Baras has me tracking. I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there. I assume you wish to get to Durmat before she does."

Her eyes narrowed in irritation at the statement. "You assume correctly Lieutenant. Now, where is this outpost in relation to my current location?"

He quickly pulled up the area map for her, highlighting the appropriate area. She frowned at the distance. It was on the other side of the mountains, and there was no Imperial outpost that she could get a speeder from. Not unless she backtracked back to the outpost she had stopped at before setting out for the control tower on foot. She growled to herself. "Thank you, Lieutenant, that will be all."

"Then I won't delay you any longer. Good luck on your mission, my lord. I'll be here if you need anything." He cut the holo as she turned on her heel to leave the control tower. She was well outside the blast radius when she heard the explosions. She briefly turned back to admire the destruction, satisfaction giving a boost of energy to her tiring body. Sighing in resignation of the distance she still needed to cover, she turned back to her path and set forward at a deliberate pace.

It had already been late in the afternoon when she set off from the control tower. It was nearly midnight when she finally paused. She was nearly spent from the constant draw on the Force she had been maintaining nearly all day. Certain that it was not safe to sleep, she located a small alcove and knelt to meditate. As she meditated, she maintained a much higher level of awareness than she normally would, not wanting to be caught unaware by stray resistance fighters, or the local fauna. After several hours, she finally opened her eyes. She noted that the sky was beginning to lighten, and she slowly rose to her feet, stretching as she did. She pulled a ration bar from her pack and quickly downed the tasteless nutrients before setting off toward her objective.

A few hours later, she was crouched on the ridge near the edge of the Republic outpost she would need to infiltrate. As she reached out in the Force, she sensed a particularly bright patch of fear. Suspecting that it was her target, she searched for the most direct way to the brig. She frowned as she failed to come up with a way to minimize her exertion. 'The loud way it is.' She thought to herself, reaching for her twin sabers as she stood. She identified the soldier nearest her, directly in her path and leapt, the Force pushing her. As she landed, she swept her crimson blades across his body, silencing him instantly. Licking her lips and setting them into a feral snarl, she set off toward the brig.


	11. Chapter 11

She had lost count of the number of soldiers she had killed. The fools simply threw themselves at her, with no hope of succeeding. As she entered the brig, she heard a sharp commanding voice, and a smaller, pathetic voice. The second, she assumed was Durmat.

She could hear the first voice. "Pipe down, Durmat. There's something going on outside. I'm trying to listen."

"Come on, Zixx, throw me a bone. Who's this agent that's comin' to interrogate me? At least answer that, will ya?" There was a long pause before the boy spoke up again. "Fine, fine, stay clamped. I don't care who it is. I ain't talking. Nobody's gonna get nothin' outta me. Nothin..." She silently began stalking down the hall. She was just nearing the door to the cells, when the fool boy spoke up once more, stroking her anger. "All right, all right, I ain't proud. I give! My dad's an Imperial agent!"

She could hear the Republic soldier, Zixx, Durmat had called him, turn as he spoke. "What did you say? Your dad is a what?"

Having heard enough, she stalked into the room. "Yes, please repeat that, junior."

Durmat backed up in his cell. "Oh... oh.... oh... no."

Zixx turned to face her. "This is a restricted area. What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Durmat continued to stammer. "It's...it's not a who, it's a what....S...Si....Sith..."

Mya smirked at the boy. "I think he's going to need a new pair of pants."

Zixx snarled at her. "Who cares what Durmat needs? You gave me enough time to get what I need." She sensed a handful of soldiers coming her direction. "Take a look behind you, Sith. That's what two squads of the Republic's finest looks like."

She glanced over her shoulder. "That's funny." She sneered. "They look like dead meat to me."

As the soldiers moved to attack, she ignited her lightsabers and blocked the vibroblade of the first soldier. She kept her second saber moving, deflecting the various blaster bolts that were aimed at her. Shoving the first soldier away, she twisted to avoid his second strike, bringing her blade up under his chin. As he dropped, she brought her main hand saber to bear to deflect blaster fire, while throwing her off hand saber in an arc, taking out a pair of soldiers. As the blade returned to her hand, she leapt toward the remaining group of soldiers, executing a swift combination of strikes, dropping each soldier she connected with. It was a matter of moments before the final soldier standing was Zixx. He launched a continuous wave of blaster fire at her, hoping to overwhelm her as she stalked toward him. She deflected a pair of bolts back at his shoulder and knee, forcing him to drop his weapon and kneel before her. She wasted no time bringing her blades across his chest and abdomen in deadly arcs. He fell before her and she turned her attention to Durmat, who was clearly well into panic mode.

"Zixx...Zixx. Come on, talk to me, Zixx... get up, man..."

Mya chuckled. "Zixx can't hear you." She glanced at the fallen soldier. "And getting up, is a bit beyond his skill set right now."

Durmat sank to his knees. "And I'm next? Right?" She was silent as he paused for a moment, then proceeded to beg for his life. "Please...please, I..I know why you're here. The...the Republic..the Republic's investigating my dad....and the agent's coming to put the screws to me. But...I won't break, I promise. Let me live, my dad's secret is safe with me. I..I'm a rock."

Mya snorted. "You'd crack the minute someone looked at you funny. I just heard you confess to Zixx."

"Yeah, but he's dead now, so he...he can't tell anyone. My father's done so much for the Empire. Maybe...maybe the apple fell off the tree, kinda far from the tree, but...it's still...the apple's still... Uh...not exactly sure where I was going with that. Please don't kill me!"

Mya rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I'm putting you out of my misery." She reached out with her hand, gripping the boy's throat with the Force. She tightened her grip before snapping the boy’s neck. Her work done and satisfied that there were minimal forces remaining at the outpost, she called Quinn to send a shuttle to bring her back to Sobrik.

Quinn was eagerly awaiting her arrival. "I must be honest. Your success at the satellite control station and Republic crater outpost has surprised me, my lord." Mya's brow rose. "I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith." He cleared his throat. "Clearly, you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities."

"Quinn, you know just what to say." She purred to him.

"I'm not too proud to acknowledge when I'm mistaken." He paused for a moment before continuing, bringing the conversation back to focus. "Lord Baras is pleased. He says it's time to zero in on your prime directive, and he awaits your contact. My barracks are yours. Activate the holocommunicator in the next room to speak with Lord Baras, the line is secure."

"You've been most helpful Quinn." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I need to rest for a few hours before I continue my mission."

"I'll be right here if needed, my lord."

She nodded in recognition of his statement before continuing into his barracks, setting her chrono as she moved, and nearly collapsing on the bunk in the corner. She was asleep before she could even register the scent that surrounded her.

Quinn didn't want to presume, but Baras' apprentice seemed to be exhausted. He noted that, whatever the true objectives behind her missions had been, she had certainly been making excellent time. Of course, the agent he was monitoring was enough clue that her missions were time sensitive. Still, for her to be so exhausted. He peered around the corner into the barracks, noting that, on purpose or not, she had collapsed in his bunk. He suspected she had been pushing herself much harder than he had realized. He pushed down the brief flicker of...satisfaction? Desire? That he felt seeing her in his bed and turned back to his station to continue monitoring the Republic's agent.


	12. Chapter 12

It seemed like only a few moments prior she had closed her eyes, when her chrono beeped, waking her. She knew she could have easily slept for several more hours, but the few she had gotten would have to be enough. She felt significantly stronger than she had been before she collapsed on the bunk she was currently laying on. As she inhaled the very masculine scent surrounding her, she realized that she had collapsed on the Lieutenant's bunk. She flushed slightly as she stood, pulling her hair down so she could re-tie it back up in its bun. Even though the man was older than she, she couldn't help but think he was attractive. As she bound her tresses up neatly, she idly wondered at what strings her master had pulled to have such a blatantly capable officer stuck as a Lieutenant, and at his beck and call. The thought disgusted her. She pushed the thought from her mind and activated the secure holoterminal in the room.

"I hope you can see the smile on my face, apprentice. You are turning me into a true believer."

She smirked. "Wait a minute, let me pinch myself." She allowed her voice to be a combination of sarcasm and appreciation. The longer her master believed she was his, the better off she would be.

"I'm sure you're impatient to complete your time on that little rock. With the satellite tower computer destroyed and Commander Rylon's son neutralized, my spy's tracks are covered. Now the only threat to Rylon ever being exposed is the man himself. It's time to end that threat. Permanently. I've had him embedded within enemy ranks for decades. The extent of his contributions to the Empire's interests is unrivaled."

"The man is a hero. Pity he has to die." Mya truly felt a twinge of guilt, having to kill a man so loyal to the Empire.

"He has always known the risk. The Jedi investigator must have no hard evidence that Rylon was killed to silence him. It must look like anything but a targeted execution. Annihilate everyone there."

Mya nodded, coming up with a feral smile. "Of course, Master. There won't be a heart left beating."

"See to that. I've summoned Lieutenant Quinn. He'll prepare you for your final task." He cut the transmission as Quinn entered the room.

"Your final target is the Balmorran Arms Factory. The resistance forces recently captured it and made it their headquarters. An incursion into the Arms Factory will be a monumental feat. I'm excited by the prospect of you laying waste to that place."

Mya's brow rose. She licked her lips and smirked. "So, I excite you, do I?"

She was rewarded with Quinn stuttering briefly. "W..well, what I meant was, when I imagine all the ways you will shape the galaxy, I get very excited, yes."

She took a step towards him. "Admit it. You like me, don't you, Quinn?"

He stiffened. "My lord, is this an appropriate time and place for such an inquiry? You're putting me in a..a very awkward position."

She pointedly looked around. "Aren't your quarters an appropriate place?"

She had to give him credit, the man didn't flinch at her advance, but she did get the satisfaction of drawing another stutter from his lips. "Uh...I grant you that. It's not the place perhaps, but, uh, rather the time that leaves something to be desired."

"You're right, I wouldn't want to rush it."

"N..no, nor....nor would I, my lord."

She stepped closer to him, drawing a finger down his cheek and across his lips. "I reserve the right to readdress this issue in the future."

She stepped back as he spoke, regaining his composure. "That is your prerogative, of course." He cleared his throat. "May I continue to brief you, my lord?" At her nod, he continued. "The Republic command center is deep inside the Arms Factory, the most heavily protected installation on the planet. In order to reach Commander Rylon, you will have to make your way past all of the factory's defenses, which are considerable. Stationed inside are an estimated one thousand of the Republic's best trained soldiers. Specifically, Rylon's elite squadron is responsible for some of the most precise, improbable resistance victories on Balmorra. They're legendary."

She scoffed. "They're practically dead."

He nodded. "The Empire's cause here on Balmorra will be greatly advanced once they're gone. One final thing. The investigator that the Jedi sent has been concentrating her activity around the Arms Factory. I have her under minute-by-minute surveillance. If she becomes a problem, I'll contact you on your commlink. I will be here to salute you when the Balmorran Arms Factory is a smoking husk, my lord."

Before she left Quinn's offices, she contacted Vette. "I'm going to need you for this mission. Bring your slicer kit. Meet me at the shuttle pad outside the spaceport."

They took a shuttle to an outpost near the Balmorran Arms Factory. Fortunately, the outpost was significantly closer to the Arms Factory than the other outposts had been to her previous objectives. As they neared the factory itself, Mya started searching for an access point for Vette and herself. She needed to find Vette a terminal as soon as possible in order to route some of the troops away from them. Mya was good, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle a thousand troops by herself. Spotting an entrance, she silently moved toward her objective, Vette following closely behind. As Vette worked her magic and pulled up a schematic of the factory, to identify the most direct route to where she needed to be, she whistled quietly at the sheer number of soldiers in their way.

"Please tell me you aren't planning on taking all of them on."

Mya rolled her eyes. "As fun as that would be, I don't have the time. Do whatever you can to keep as many of them out of our way as possible."

Vette continued working at the terminal she was at before she swore. At Mya's warning look she elaborated. "There isn't much else I can do from here. I need to hit another terminal farther in. This one will only get us about a third of the way there."

"It'll have to do for the moment. What has it brought our numbers down to?"

"Probably around 400 or so between us and our objective."

Mya frowned. "Still more than I want to waste my time with. We'll find another terminal further in." She held her unlit weapons at the ready. "Let's go."

As they moved through the area Vette had already worked to clear, they encountered a handful of resistance. They silenced any they found quickly, to prevent any alerts to the rest of the base of their presence. As soon as Vette found another terminal, she set to work, Mya prowling around her on the lookout for any stragglers.

"Okay. I think this is as good as we're going to get it. I've completely locked out any door that isn't in our direct path, and I've cut down the numbers that we'll be stuck with."

"How many?"

Vette shrugged. "The best I could do was cut the numbers down to about 200. Which, those will be spread out over the entire distance between where we are now, and where we're going."

Mya's brow rose. "Until they realize that their men are being torn apart and they all flock to our position." At Vette's look of panic, Mya shrugged. "It'll be fine, Vette." She turned to begin her assault.


	13. Chapter 13

As the last soldier finally fell, Mya entered the final hall between her and her objective. As she stalked towards her target, she heard a male speaking urgently.

"...the factory is under attack. Headquarters has been breached and casualties are severe."

She heard a second voice respond. "Keep your wits, Captain. What do we know of the enemy?"

"Target is carving a bloody path in this direction. Unconfirmed reports suggest it's a Sith."

She stepped out of the hall, smirking. "Consider them confirmed."

"Commander, contact confirmed. The enemy is Sith, repeat, the enemy is..."

The Commander, who was speaking via holo interrupted. "I can see that, Captain. Shut up." He addressed Mya as she closed half the distance to the soldiers. "Sith. I know why you're here. Be aware that these are the finest troops I've commanded in all my decades of duty."

Mya snorted. "Am I supposed to turn tail and run now?"

"My men and I would be disappointed if you did." Commander Rylon turned his attention back to the Captian. "Captain Eligyn, engage at will and hold the line. I'm coming with reinforcements. Rylon out."

As the holo cut out, the Captain raised his weapon and aimed at Mya. "You're about to find out what we're made of, Sith."

Mya feigned a yawn. "Mortal stuff I suppose. Careful, I might just die of boredom."

He frowned. "We're not going to let boredom steal our kill."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not very funny."

He sneered. "I'll have time to laugh later."

He opened fire, and the rest of his squad followed suit. Mya had left Vette in the hallway to keep under cover. She joined her fire to Mya's attack, taking one of the soldiers by surprise. As Mya disarmed the Captain after killing the rest of the squad, Vette joined her. Mya kept one of her blades leveled at the Captain's neck as he coughed out his disbelief.

"The commander....he should have been here by now."

She smirked. "Your commander is an Imperial spy."

"You lie!" He snapped before coughing again. "Please...it can't be."

She sensed Rylon's approach as the Captain coughed his denial. He spoke as he approached her side. "Must you rub it in, Sith?"

She nodded in recognition of his arrival. "Nice of you to join us, Commander."

The Captain spoke up, begging Rylon. "Commander, no....tell me what the Sith says isn't true."

Rylon frowned. "I'm sorry Captain Eligyn. All these years, I have been a loyal soldier of the Empire." He raised his blaster and put Eligyn out of his misery before turning back to Mya. "It's unfortunate they were on the wrong side. They were excellent soldiers and exceptional men." He sighed. "I served for the glory of the Empire. But the life of a spy is a slippery one. In essence, I had to become a Republic soldier, and I've done things against the Empire that have sickened me. Before I embrace my end, there is one thing I must know." He turned to pace. "My son. He was the only thing in the world that was truly mine. And in love, or weakness, I told him my secrets. I...I know you had to cover my tracks, but please tell me. Did he face his fate well?"

Mya frowned. "He whimpered like a craven coward."

Rylon bowed his head. "I see. You've crushed my spirit. Now, the death of my body is a formality." He turned to face her, drawing his blaster once more. "When they find my corpse, there must be evidence of a valiant fight. We must make this look convincing, Sith. So, I will not hold back. I will fight you as though you are my mortal enemy."

Mya started to circle, Rylon echoing her movement. "I would have it no other way."

"Tell Lord Baras it has been my great honor to serve him." He finished as he brought his blaster to bear.

Surprisingly, Rylon put up a much better fight than the soldiers that had come before him. Perhaps it was Mya's reluctance to kill a man who had sacrificed so much for the Empire. Whatever the reason, she allowed the fight to continue for far longer than was necessary before sweeping in toward Rylon and ending the fight quickly with her offhand saber through his chest. As Rylon collapsed, she deactivated her lightsabers. As she was clipping them back to her belt, her holo started beeping. She picked it up to reveal Lieutenant Quinn.

"My lord, I believe we've got trouble. I heard your entire conversation with Commander Rylon."

Mya frowned. "How could you hear my conversation?" Her anger flared. "Have you been spying on me Imperial?"

Quinn continued, unflinching at Mya's rising anger. "No, my lord. As I told you, I've been surveilling the Jedi investigator. Apparently, she bugged Rylon's quarters, and as she listened in on your conversation, I heard what she heard. The investigator knows everything, my lord."

Mya's heart dropped at the implication. "Where is she now?" She demanded.

"She was heading toward her ship, but I had my men move in and cut her off from the Republic landing bay. I am systematically blocking her avenues of transmission and escape, herding that Republic scum to her only hope, the spaceport at Sobrik." Before Mya could disconnect the holo, Quinn continued. "I'm afraid there's more, my lord. My men who engaged her report that she's wielding a lightsaber. It seems this investigator is a Jedi Knight. I advise caution when facing her."

Mya's eyes narrowed. "Being careful is what got us into this mess."

Quinn's eyes widened fractionally. "I see your point, my lord. I will gather my remaining men and meet you at the spaceport. We will crush this Jedi!"

Mya cut the holo and turned to Vette. "Tell me you saw some indication of a shuttle that we can steal."

Vette frowned for a moment, then smiled. "I think so. And the best part is that we've already cleared the way to it."


	14. Chapter 14

As they took the stolen shuttle back to Sobrik, Mya contacted the Imperial control to warn them that she was bringing in a Republic shuttle. She would be very put out if she went through so much effort on this blasted planet, just to be shot down because she was in a Republic shuttle. As Vette landed, she barely waited for the ramp to lower before she was running for the spaceport. Quinn had informed them as they were landing which hangar the Jedi was heading to, and Mya was not about to let this mission fall apart because of a damned Jedi. As she entered the hangar, she saw a pair of workers run away from the Jedi. As she turned to face Mya, she could sense the smug calm that the Jedi was projecting, which irritated her.

"You're too late, Sith. I already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council. Nomen Karr has his proof. Now Master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith agent in the galaxy."

Mya's anger flared with the statement, and she growled. "I'll let you enjoy your delusions."

The Jedi regarded her coolly. "Enjoyment is not part of the equation. I have purity of purpose. I seek neither thrills, nor satisfaction. Unlike you, I am calm."

"How incredibly boring." Mya snapped.

"Living an enlightened life is anything but boring. The dark side shall fail you, Sith. Save yourself. Surrender, and the Jedi Council will give you every opportunity to discover redemption."

Mya drew her lightsabers. "I would rather be dead." She growled, anger flaring even higher.

"Attack me, and you will be."

Mya had had enough of the Jedi's smug attitude, and she was floored when she insinuated that she would defeat Mya. She opened herself up to the dark side fully, causing the Jedi to gasp when she sensed Mya's full power. She barely had her lightsaber up to block Mya's attack and was instantly forced into the defensive Soresu form. Mya was relentless in her attacks, forcing the Jedi further back into the hangar. Mya finally landed a combination of blows across the Jedi's main hand and arm, as well as both legs. The Jedi panted with the exertion as Mya leveled her main handed saber at the Jedi's chest.

"Your victory means nothing. The damage has been done. The proof has been transmitted. So, deal the death blow, Sith. I am at peace knowing that the greater good has been served."

Mya snarled as she readied her weapon to strike the Jedi down when she heard Quinn speak.

"I hate to burst your bubble Jedi. No, that's a lie. I'm reveling in it." She sensed the Jedi's calm turn into confusion briefly before Quinn continued. "I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing." She sensed the Jedi falter at his statement, and she turned to Quinn.

"Quinn, I could kiss you." She purred to him. Her anger quickly dissipating now that the mission was no longer at risk.

"I'm only doing my job, my lord." He straightened as he continued. "I had her monitored and screened the entire time. There was never any risk at all."

The Jedi straightened. "Gloat all you like, it means nothing. I remain at peace. And Nomen Karr and his Padawan will still defeat you."

"They will fall just as you have fallen." Mya growled.

"I face my end knowing what is true. I am resigned. Strike me down. I offer no further resistance."

She simply stood there as Mya choked her through the Force, bringing her to her knees as she spun, driving both of her blades behind her into the Jedi's chest. As the Jedi fell away, Quinn signaled to his men and spoke to Mya.

"How bizarre. She just closed her eyes and accepted death."

Mya snorted. "It almost took the fun out of killing her."

Quinn nodded. "No matter. The threat is ended. Lord Baras will be anxious to learn what became of this. When you're ready, I'll contact him from my office. I'll be waiting in my barracks."

As Quinn turned to leave the hangar, Mya turned to Vette. "Go back to the ship and get everything ready to go. I want to be off of this planet as soon as I'm done." Satisfied with her response, she turned and headed back toward Quinn's barracks. When she entered, she found Quinn already on the holo with her master. She heard Quinn speaking as she drew closer.

"It's not my place, Lord Baras. I leave that for your apprentice to convey."

"Then step aside, Lieutenant. My apprentice has arrived." Baras addressed her as she came to rest beside Quinn. "Nice of you to join us. Quinn refuses to update me, insisting the privilege be yours. I assume the Jedi investigator has been stopped?"

She inclined her head marginally. "She is dead, master."

"That is a relief. I had hoped to avoid confronting the Jedi, but our hand was forced. What matters most is that Rylon can no longer be exposed. And how would you assess Lieutenant Quinn's contributions?"

She sensed a spike in Quinn's anxiety, though he betrayed nothing outwardly. "Lieutenant Quinn is an exceptional officer. I couldn't have done it without him." She sensed him relax as soon as she spoke.

"High praise indeed, Quinn. I believe you have sufficiently repaid the debt owed to me. I'm putting you up for a captaincy and transmitting an executive order allowing you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed."

Quinn bowed. "Thank you Lord Baras. If my actions benefit the Empire, they benefit me. I would have done the same regardless of our past." Mya managed not to raise her brow at the information that he had been in what seemed like a fairly significant debt to Baras as Quinn turned to her. "My lord, before I depart, it's been my extreme honor to serve you. You are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for."

She smirked. "I'm going to miss your rugged good looks, Quinn."

"Maybe our paths will cross once more, my lord." He bowed once more to both Mya and Baras before turning and leaving.

Once he was away, her master spoke. "He will have his hands full. There are powerful Imperials dedicated to keeping him down. But if Quinn can overcome them and rise to the station he deserves, there is great hope for our Imperial allies. Either way, it's not worth worrying about. Quinn's affairs are a speck compared to what we face. Your presence on Balmorra is no longer needed. Return to your ship, I'll contact you there."


	15. Chapter 15

As the holo faded, she finally allowed herself to breathe. As the tension from this nearly blown mission left her, she was left with a headache. She stood there for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off the headache. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, she gave up, and headed for the showers in Quinn's barracks. She hadn't stopped but for the couple of hours she had slept before assaulting the Arms Factory, and she was absolutely filthy from traipsing about the planet. She called for a droid to come clean her armor as she stepped into the refresher. She sighed in delight when the showers were water based, not the sonic scrubbers that were on her ship and on many bases. As the water cascaded over her shoulders, she pulled her hair free of its bindings and tipped her head back under the water, relishing the feel of the water stream on her scalp. The soap and shampoo were boring, obviously belonging to a man, but she really didn't care, she could add her own conditioner and perfumes once she was back on her ship. For now, she just needed to be clean.

She heard the droid return with her cleaned armor and decided that she had cleaned herself enough. She shut the water off, wrung out her hair and reached for the towel right outside the shower. It certainly wasn't luxurious, like the towels her father had in their home on Dromund Kaas, but it did the job of drying her off. Satisfied that her hair wouldn't continue to drip water down her back, she threw her hair back up into a bun, electing to finish tending to it once she was back on her ship. She quickly pulled on her armor and set off for the spaceport, anxious to be off of Balmorra.

As she entered her hangar, her brow rose in surprise. Quinn was standing there, waiting for her. He was facing her ship as he waited, and he only turned as he heard her approach. She schooled her features as he began to speak.

"My lord, I hope you don't find my appearance here obtrusive. I beg an audience." His tone was polished and professional as always.

She nodded and waved for him to continue. "I will always welcome you, Quinn."

He nodded in appreciation. "It pleases me to know that, my lord." He straightened into a parade rest as he continued. "As you know, Lord Baras enabled my reassignment anywhere I choose. It is an evolution I've longed for and assumed would never come. Aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with, to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire. I cannot think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you." She couldn't contain her surprise at his words and her brows shot up. He took a knee, bowing as he continued. "I'm here to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit."

She smirked at the possibility of his words. "Whatever capacity I see fit? How exciting."

Ignoring her insinuation, Quinn continued. "My lord, if given the chance, I know I will prove myself to you. I'm a top-notch pilot, military strategist, and a deadly shot. I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies, and kill them. You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause."

She appraised him then, weighing her options. She suspected that her master had a hand in Quinn's move to want to join her crew, especially after she had removed all of the bugs from her ship. However, it would also give her the ability to feed her master false information if she used him appropriately. Reaching a decision, she smiled. "I would be pleased to have you, Quinn."

"The pleasure will be mine." He rose to his feet. "Thank you, my lord. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart."

He turned to the side, allowing her to enter the ship ahead of him, as was proper, before following closely on her heels. He seemed to need no direction as she briefly headed for her quarters while Quinn located quarters for himself before heading to the cockpit. Once in her quarters, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and replaced it into its usual impeccable bun. She heard the engines of the Fury come to life as she finished and was heading out to the holoterminal to contact her master.

"Apprentice, I see you are ready to put Balmorra behind you. Good. The elimination of Commander Rylon grants security to my spy network, but there is still more to be done."

"I won't disappoint you." She was annoyed that she needed to reassure him. Surely, he could see for himself how capable she was. 'Probably does it just to irritate me.' She thought briefly.

"You haven't yet. But every new challenge offers the chance of failure. Now, before I unleash you on Nomen Karr and his Padawan, you must eliminate my spy on Nar Shaddaa. Head there immediately."

She inclined her head in assent. "Of course, Master." As the holo faded, her lip turned up in disgust. She couldn't stand having to acknowledge such a man as her master. Her father had always led from the front, not hid in the shadows like Baras insisted on doing. The sooner she was able to challenge him, the better off she would be. She schooled her features and turned to the cockpit. By the time she entered, Quinn had settled them in orbit around Balmorra and was simply waiting for her instructions. He stood as she entered.

"My lord. I have settled into my quarters and fully acquainted myself with the ship. I am at your disposal."

"I should probably inspect those quarters, Captain." She purred.

Her advance didn't even faze him. "You'll find them spotless and in order, my lord. You'll also find that I am fully trained in all aspects of operating this vessel. I can both navigate and pilot."

She snorted. "If you're half as good at evading obstacles as you are my advances, then my ship is in good hands."

He responded dryly. "I'm here to do a job, my lord."

She shook her head lightly. "Regardless, I am surprised, Captain. Most Imperials aren't familiar with piloting a Fury, considering that they are mostly used by Sith."

"I am familiar with many different vessels, my lord. It came with my posting before I was stationed on Balmorra."

She waited for him to continue for a moment before realizing that he clearly didn't want to speak any further on the matter. "There is obviously more to it than that, but you obviously don't want to talk about it. I will leave it be....for now." She turned to head back to her quarters, pausing in the doorway. "Set a course for Nar Shaddaa, Captain. I will be in my quarters." She continued on before he could respond.

Once she was inside, she peeled out of her armor, in favor of a light-weight tank top and pants. The top left her arms bare, with much of her back visible through the crisscrossed straps. The pants were form-fitting, but very breathable, much better than her usual battle armor. She quickly pulled her hair down once more and reached for her conditioner, working the hydration back into the strands. Satisfied that it was adequately taken care of, she pulled it up into a braid that fell across her back and sat down heavily on her bed, reaching for the datapad that would encrypt messages to her father.

_Just leaving Balmorra, bound for Nar Shaddaa. Picked up an Imperial officer as an addition to my crew. I am fairly certain that he is here to spy on me for Baras. Thinking of ways to use him to my advantage and/or swing his loyalty to me. He is a fine officer. It would be a shame to lose him because of service to Baras. I am fairly certain he is attracted to me, so I may be able to use that, assuming I can break him out of his 'perfect officer' routine. If you have other suggestions, I would welcome them._

_As always, you have my love._

_M_

She hit the encryption and sent the message. She really wasn't sure how she was going to break Quinn out of his shell. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to do so, not only because of her need to gain his loyalty from her master, but also because she legitimately wanted to. Despite the fact that she figured he was around 10 years her senior, she still found him attractive. She sighed over the matter, then yawned widely. She set her datapad aside and leaned her head back on her pillow and was almost instantly asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It seemed like she had only just closed her eyes when her comm was beeping. She worked to make her voice even as she answered. "Yes?"

"My lord, we will be arriving in approximately 2 hours. Prior to arrival, I wished to speak to you for a moment, if I may."

"I will be there in a moment." She shut off her comm and pulled herself out of bed. She glanced at her chrono and figured that it was for the best, she could speak to Quinn, eat something, and change back into her armor before speaking to her master. She ran her hand over her braid, making sure it was still intact and headed for the cockpit.

"You wished to speak to me, Captain?" She spoke evenly as she entered.

She managed to contain her smirk as Quinn's eyes widened as he turned to face her and took in her appearance. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, my lord. I wanted to update you on the condition of your ship. It has responded extremely well to my optimizations. I'm pleased to report that we are operating at peak efficiency."

She almost took advantage of his comment about peak efficiency, but figured she could wait. "I'm pleased to hear it. Keep up the good work."

"I fully intend to, my lord."

She sighed. "Your demeanor makes me tense, Captain. Work on loosening up a bit."

"I see." He paused. "Actually, my lord, I don't see. Is that an order or are you testing my professionalism?"

She simply shook her head as she fought to contain her laugh at his response. The man truly was a professional. She headed to the small kitchen unit and pulled together something resembling breakfast. It paled in comparison to the meals prepared by their family’s servants on Dromund Kaas, but it was full of protein and was far superior to the ration bars she had been stuck with on Korriban, so she supposed she shouldn't complain. As she was finishing, Quinn informed her that they would be arriving in about 30 minutes. She headed back to her quarters to fix her hair and to put her armor on.

She'd had Vette pick up some new armor for her on Balmorra. She had seen the vendor and sent the girl instructions on what she wanted, and the appropriate sizes. She rolled her eyes when she pulled the package onto her bed and opened it. 'Honestly....although....this could help me deal with Quinn.' She pulled off her casual clothing and pulled on the new armor. The pants were very similar to her previous ones, except a much higher quality. Suitable for a Sith, no longer an acolyte’s armor. The crimson pants had black stripes that worked down the outside of her leg from the top of her hip, and a black belt as an accent. The new boots were black with a very functional, yet stylish heel, and came up to just below her knees. The top....well, calling it a top was a bit generous. It was black with crimson accents, sleeveless, and cropped, ending partway between her bellybutton and her breasts. It was cut to show a fair amount of cleavage, without allowing her breasts to escape. The top advertised her skills to everyone. That she was dangerous enough, and confident enough to leave part of her body unprotected in any way. The new armor was completed with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Finally, she pulled her hair out of the braid and placed it back up into its bun with the tendrils on either side of her face. She clipped her lightsabers to her belt and headed for the holoterminal as she felt the ship drop out of hyperspace.

As the rest of her crew joined her, Vette whistled, causing Mya to roll her eyes. "Your interpretation of my instructions leaves something to be desired." She paused long enough for Vette to start to pout before continuing. "However, I suppose that I can't complain about the results, in this instance."

As Vette's expression lightened, she sensed Quinn behind her. She turned to him. "Ah. Excellent timing, Captain. Vette and I were just discussing my new armor. What do you think?"

She could see the hint of a blush working its way across his neck as he tried to find an appropriate response. "I think that it should serve as a warning to your enemies, my lord. That you are untouchable. It is also quite, er, flattering, my lord, and should serve to reduce your enemies focus."

"Aw, Quinn, you say the sweetest things." She purred. She was silently praising Vette for her choice in armor. "Now then. Let's see what my master has for us." She activated the holoterminal, punching in Baras' frequency.

She could sense his disapproval of her appearance before he spoke. "Ah, apprentice. I see you've landed on Nar Shaddaa. It is, I'm afraid, the armpit of the galaxy."

She replied with a snark. "Sounds like your kind of place, Master."

"In my youth, perhaps." He responded dryly, irritation starting to coat his words. "Nar Shaddaa is a planet of frivolity and distraction. Gambling, spice, rampant black market and gang territory disputes. But you are there to eliminate my spy, Agent Dellocon. Normally, it would be a trifiling task, but Dellocon has acquired a powerful ally. Agent Dellocon's new benefactor is a young Sith Lord named Rathari, an upstart who openly disrespects my methods. Rathari prefers a more blunt approach. The Dark Council has granted him dominion over Sith interests on Nar Shaddaa."

She snorted. "All that's about to change."

"I would celebrate the day that nuisance was quelled." He continued. "Agent Dellocon knows much about my organization. I cannot have Rathari in possession of such a resource. Burn Rathari to the ground. Destroy everything he is working for. And kill Agent Dellocon. Halidrell Setsyn runs my slave operation on Nar Shaddaa. She has been a valued operative for many years. She is ready to receive you and can fill you in on Rathari's movements and interests. That is all." He cut the holo.


	17. Chapter 17

She paused to consider her options before issuing her orders to her crew. "Captain, with me. Vette, lock down the ship and find yourself an access point to Nar Shaddaa's systems. I want you watching for anything that could be of use or detriment and to be ready to work your magic should I require it."

She strolled through the Promenade to its lower levels, Quinn just off her flank. She was pleased with the way most people moved to get out of her way. She exuded power, and the presence of an Imperial officer at her side gave most the impression that she was not someone to be trifled with. As she entered the building she had been directed to by her master, she paused as she heard male voices arguing with a female.

"Sweet talk me all day, darlin', the Exchange is movin' in on this operation of yours. No amount of sugar gonna change that."

She smirked as she heard the steel in the woman's voice, whom she assumed was her contact. "Believe me, you're going to prefer the sugar to the spice. Take one step closer, and there will be two dozen Sith surrounding you."

The male snorted. "Two dozen? That's a dead giveaway darlin'. You got none."

Deciding that her timing was perfect, Mya stalked into the room, growling. "One is all she's going to need." She crossed her arms, waiting for the men to make a move.

The woman she assumed was Halidrell was smug as she spoke once more. "See? Not so smug now, are you Captain?"

The man laughed. "So you do got a Sith up your sleeve. Well, we've been trained to take out Sith. Time to flex our muscles." He nodded to his men. "Kill the Sith."

She uncrossed her arms, sneering at their audacity. "I've suffered you long enough." Her lightsabers were in her hands as the first blaster bolts came at her. She deflected them away harmlessly, growling in irritation. She didn't even react when the first man dropped, a hole formed perfectly in the center of his chest. Quinn clearly as good as he had stated. Already bored with the men in front of her, she flung her off-hand saber in an arc that took out two of the thugs before she returned it to her hand and leapt toward a third, blades spinning in a deadly dance. She was purposefully leaving the leader for last as she stalked toward him, slowly. Quinn caught her intentions and ceased firing, allowing her to finish him as she pleased. The man backed away as she stalked toward him, his fear spiking to palpable levels. She extinguished her off-hand blade, replacing it on her hip as she drew her hand up, she thrust it toward the man, throwing him against the wall. As he slid to the ground, she clutched at the air, causing the man to gasp, his own hands reaching for his throat as he was lifted slightly off the ground. As the man sputtered for oxygen, she closed in on him, a feral smile working its way across her face. When she stood before him, she slowly dug her lightsaber into his chest, relenting her hold on his throat just enough that he could scream as she slowly killed him. As he fell silent, she extinguished her blade, clipping it to her hip as she turned and relaxed her hold on his body, letting him fall to the floor in a heap.

As she approached Halidrell, the woman spoke respectfully. "You have a flair for dramatic entrances. I probably could have handled that, but I'm grateful for your timing. You're the apprentice Darth Baras prepped me for, yes?"

"What exactly did he tell you about me?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"He briefed me on your mission here and my part in it." She bowed slightly. "Halidrell Setsyn. So you're here to take out Lord Rathari. Won't be easy, he usually just appears, devastates, then disappears. You'll have to draw him out. He's been making some major power plays, and disrupting them will get his attention."

"You'd better be sure about that." Mya growled. She hated having to run around doing trivial tasks before taking her objective.

Halidrell nodded. "You ruin his business, he's gonna want to chop you into little bitty pieces." At Mya's nod of approval, she continued. "First, Rathari's been strong-arming the Hutt Cartel. From what I hear, they're close to signing over some important territories to him. He and his apprentice Girik are in conference with the Hutt's at Cartel Headquarters. If you burst in..."

"Rathari would be none too pleased." Mya smiled.

"Neither would the Hutt's." Halidrell countered. "The Cartel is an Imperial ally. Rathari can't just beat on them, he has to play diplomat. Unfortunately, the same applies for you. If things turn violent between you and the Hutt's, better if there's no one left to identify you. I've got a shipment of slaves to send out, but I'll be here if you need me. Good luck, my lord."

Quinn was silent as they made their way to crash the conference between the Hutt's and Rathari. Despite his cool exterior, she could sense a bit of anxiety radiating from him. She chose to ignore it for the time being, instead focusing on the challenge ahead. She wasn't worried about the Hutt's, they were easy enough to eliminate, but a Sith Lord, that was an entirely different story. She was sure he would be more of a challenge than the Jedi she had faced before, and certainly more of a challenge than the apprentices she had challenged on Dromund Kaas, but he was an unknown. She really didn't know what kind of power Rathari actually possessed, so she tried to tighten her focus as they arrived at the location Halidrell had provided them with.

She frowned when she only sensed a single Sith presence. She frowned even more as they slowly entered and overheard a portion of the conversation.

"You would be wise to bend to the great Lord Rathari's will. Sign over the specified territories before he loses his patience." She could see that it was a Zabrak speaking. Pacing as he spoke.

The Hutts responded. "Your master is a hard man, Girik. It's not easy to trap a Hutt, let alone the entire Cartel. It seems we have no choice."

She growled as she entered the room. "I knew Hutt's were spineless, but who knew they were gutless too?"

The pair of Hutt's regarded her coolly. "This is a closed session. Who are you?"

The Zabrak, Girik, if she had heard correctly, responded with a sneer. "I'll tell you who this is. This is the apprentice of an over the hill Sith named Darth Baras." At her raised brow, he continued. "Yes, that's right, my master and I anticipated your arrival."

"Have you also anticipated your doom?" She snarled.

One of the Hutts laughed. "Oh hohoho. It seems another Sith suitor appears. Tell us your purpose, dark one."

Mya glanced at the Hutt's, keeping an eye on Girik. "I have no quarrel with you. But Rathari must die."

The second Hutt spoke. "By bursting in here, you create a quarrel with us." Mya raised her brow. "You disregard the alliance between the Hutt Cartel and the Empire. Your master should be the one to contact us, and not in this rude manner. Now you risk our wrath as well as Girik's."

Mya snorted at the implication that she should fear Girik. She addressed the Hutt's once more. "If you're stupid enough to stand against me, then you will die today as well."

The first Hutt spoke up again, anger building. "We do not look kindly on threats, Sith." The Hutt's shared a look. "We have seen Rathari's strength firsthand. We know nothing of yours." He gestured to Girik. "Fight Girik, let us see who is superior. If you survive, we will consider delaying our treaty with Rathari."

The second Hutt spoke to the first. "What odds will you give me on the intruder?"

"Two to one. I'll take all bets that Girik survives the day."

Mya growled, fed up with their dismissal. "What are the odds that you Hutt's survive my attack?"

The first Hutt spoke in surprise. "You would kill us as well? Just defeat Rathari's apprentice, and you'll earn our agreement."

The second argued. "The intruder cannot be reasoned with. Our bodyguards will cover you, Girik. Together, we will kill this braggart twice."

Girik finally spoke again with a smile. "Our alliance begins with the death of Baras's slave. Attack!"

Mya glanced to Quinn as she reached for her sabers. Catching her implication, Quinn readied his blaster and quickly engaged the Hutt's bodyguards. Mya barely noticed as they fell while she engaged Girik. She barely put forth any effort while engaging the fool. He may have put off an impressive aura, but he was all show. She brought him to his knees quickly and disarmed him. Turning to the Hutt's who had dared to question her, she wasted little effort, tossing her saber to deal death blows in a single strike and recalling the weapon back to her hand before turning back to Girik.

"Im..possible! Lord Rathari...will still be you and your master's....downfall.." The Zabrak stuttered through ragged breaths.

She scoffed, extinguishing her off hand saber and replacing it on her hip as she stalked toward him. "Your master will be as dead as you soon enough." She merely drove her blade through his chest, bored with the fool already.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn's anxiety was even more palpable on the way back to their contact. Finally, Mya growled at him. "You disagree with my methods, Captain?" She paused, catching him off guard as she turned to face him.

He swallowed. "No, my lord. I merely wonder if it was too great a risk to relations with the Hutt's to act the way we did."

She snorted. "The Hutt's will fall in line, or they will fall. We should not be making concessions to those filthy worms. And those that we dealt with today will hardly be able to say who it was that dealt the death blow. For all the rest of the Cartel knows, it could have been Republic soldiers or a Jedi that dealt with them. After all, we left a dead Sith apprentice there as well." She stepped closer to him. "Or is that what is truly bothering you? That I cut down another Sith as though it were nothing?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "It is not my place to question, my lord."

Mya's brow raised. "And yet, your discomfort is palpable. I do not like dancing around things, Captain. If you have a concern, voice it, so it may be dealt with appropriately."

This time, Quinn's brow rose. "I had not realized that I was so transparent, my lord. Very well, I am mostly concerned with the Empire's relations with the Hutt's as we discussed. As for Rathari's apprentice, I do not presume to understand the intricacies of Sith politics, my lord, so I have no place to comment one way or another."

She snorted. "I will accept that answer for now, Captain. In the future, I expect to not need to prompt you to express your concerns?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, my lord."

She turned away from him. "Then let's move on."

Halidrell was anxiously awaiting when they returned. "Word's spread through the streets that Rathari's conference with the Hutt's was invaded and his apprentice killed. No one knows who slaughtered the Hutt's, so I'm very impressed. The Empire's alliance is intact." She shifted to move to a terminal. "It's too bad Rathari wasn't in attendance. But man, I bet he's fuming."

Mya smirked. "I'm sure our message was heard loud and clear."

"Rathari's also on the verge of taking over the Republic's base of operation in the upper industrial sites. With his work with the Cartel dashed, he's sure to pour himself into squashing the Republic garrison."

Mya's eyes narrowed. "You had better be right about this. I hate wasting my time running around for nothing."

Halidrell nodded. "Even if Rathari isn't there, when his operations are all thwarted, I know he'll come to you. A confrontation will be inevitable."

"Very well." Mya replied. Halidrell transferred the coordinates to her datapad before she and Quinn set off. Mya was pleased to note that Quinn's anxiety and discomfort from their previous mission had disappeared. At least until they came upon the Imperial forces that were engaging the Republic garrison at the coordinates Halidrell had provided. Mya was furious when she didn't sense any Force-sensitive presence and was further prodded into fury when the commander of the Imperial forces ordered his men to attack. Much to Quinn's credit, Mya noted, once the Imperial forces attacked them, he needed no prompting to return fire. Once the threat had been quelled, Mya turned to the few remaining Republic forces. An idea presented itself to her.

One of the soldiers spoke to the man who appeared to be commanding. "Sir, the Sith's strength has been spent obliterating our enemy. We should strike while there's a chance."

The commander replied. "After that display, I believe fighting should be our last resort. Stay back and cover me." The man stood and approached Mya slowly, hands in front of him. Her brow rose as he addressed her. "Sith, I am Commander Naughlen. I'm in charge of this defensive. I'm unarmed."

She chuckled. "You risk much approaching my weaponless."

Naughlen responded dryly. "I doubt that a blaster would save me." She merely smiled in response, waiting for him to continue. "We do not wish a fight, but we also cannot relinquish this area. What are your terms?"

Mya considered him for a moment. Unlike many soldiers who would be foolish enough to believe that they stood a chance simply because they outnumbered her, this Naughlen seemed to realize that she held their lives in her hands. Her eyes narrowed as her idea solidified. "You live only by my good grace. I may have need of you someday, and you will repay my mercy." She could sense Quinn's confusion at her statement.

"Very well." Naughlen nodded. "If your mission does not conflict with Republic interests, I pledge to help you." He held out a hand, indicating Mya's datapad. After she handed it to him, he quickly typed info into it and handed it back to her. "Here is my holofrequency. I will answer your call, you have my word. Until we meet again, Sith." She could sense the sincerity in his words as he backed away slowly before turning to his men. "Men, the battle is ended. Attend to the wounded."

Mya turned to leave, Quinn following behind. Once they were away, he voiced his concerns. "My lord, is it wise to leave those men alive?"

She glanced at him. "I could sense the commander's sincerity. He knew he and his men would die if they engaged us. He will honor his word. And I suspect that we will have need of them sooner, rather than later." She was about to continue when her holo chimed. She picked it up to see a panicked Halidrell.

"My lord! My base! My base is under attack! The last of my men and I are holed up in the command center. But the doors are about to give!"

"I'll be right there, Halidrell. Try to hold on." Mya broke into a run. They were still halfway on the other side of the sector.

"Doing the best I can. But I....I got a bad feeling about this." There was an explosion in the background. "Ahh! The command center's been breached!" Her voice was pure terror. "Never seen such power..." The holo cut out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are actually still reading Myaval's story, thanks for being so patient. I'm really on a roll and pushing to finish one of my other stories first. And when I get caught up to what I have written here, I'll have to be playing through the game again to get back into Mya's mindset to be able to finish her story. So updates will continue to be about every couple weeks or so until I get caught up to what's written. Thanks for your support!!

Mya was silent on the way back to the base. She knew they would be too late, but she was still hoping that Rathari would be there. Sure enough, when they arrived, Halidrell and all of her men were dead. Mya was furious when there was no sign of Rathari, though. When she advanced deeper into the base towards the holo terminal, she was greeted by the blinking of a recorded message. Silently, she activated it. She crossed her arms when an image of the man she presumed was Rathari greeted her, along with an alive, but wounded Halidrell. Her expression pulled into a frown the moment the man started to speak.

"It's clear Darth Baras failed to inform you exactly who you'd be crossing. This demonstration should make up for that deficiency." He cut Halidrell down then turned to face Mya in the recording. "You want Agent Dellocon, you want me. I won't be hard to find anymore. I'm on the roof of the satellite platform in Network Access. If you dare show, I'll grant you a duel to the death. Be honored." The message ended and the holo shut off.

Mya was furious at the man's ego. She had been controlling her anger at the beginning of the message, but she was shaking with her fury now. Their surroundings started to shake with her anger, and Quinn silently took a step back in the interest of self-preservation. With a growl, Mya ripped the holoterminal off the floor with the Force and flung it against the far wall of the base, crushing it as it flew. Once it had landed, she let out a string of curses. "That nerf-herding son of a Hutt! He has no idea what he has done! Death will be a mercy compared to what I will bring down on him!"

Quinn cleared his throat quietly, drawing Mya's attention and causing her to round on him. Her fury had turned her normally hazel eyes orange, and he stiffened before he slowly spoke. "My lord, if I may, I smell an ambush." Mya's eyes focused, and Quinn let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Of course, it is. He thinks I am beneath him." She snapped. She paused for a moment. "Commander Naughlen and his men owe me their lives. I mean to collect. Hail him, now."

"Yes, my lord." He reached for his holo. "Patching him through now."

The holo illuminated with the image of Naughlen. He regarded Mya carefully. "I had a feeling you'd call, Sith. Can't say I'm looking forward to this."

Her eyes narrowed in her irritation. "I'm about to give you the opportunity for glory few have seen. The destruction of a Sith Lord." She snapped.

Naughlen paused. "That's....unexpected. You've definitely piqued my interest." He nodded. "A soldier pays his debts. Tell me what must be done."

She sent him the coordinates that Rathari had left her. She instructed him to remain out of sight, awaiting her signal. She noted that she fully expected that Rathari would have his own men that she would have Naughlen and his men engage while she dealt with Rathari herself. Once she was satisfied that the soldier had no question as to his role, she disconnected the holo. She vowed, to herself, that if the man failed to deliver, she would hunt him down personally once she was through with Rathari.

She was silent as she headed for the coordinates she had been given by Rathari, her fury barely contained. Her hands clenched repeatedly as they traveled, hovering just above her lightsabers. Quinn kept glancing at her nervously, worried she would snap again before they reached their target. As they arrived on the rooftop in Network Access, Mya reached out in the Force. She could sense the weak presences of Naughlen and his men and idly wondered if Rathari would even register that they were there. She looked across the rooftop and saw Rathari waiting for her, along with a mousy man whom she assumed was Agent Dellocon. She quietly instructed Quinn to hang back off of her flank as they approached. She stopped several feet away from her target and spoke coldly. "Lord Rathari, I presume. Finally, we come face to face."

She could feel his smugness radiating off of him. "Ah, you showed. You lack your master's caution. I applaud that." He turned to the mousy man with him. "Dellocon, Baras's lackey is here. So, say your piece, and do it before I kill this would-be assassin."

Mya barely acknowledged the man as he spoke, anger and fear permeating the air around them. "Baras is insane and paranoid! I was a faithful servant, and my cover was intact! Did he expect me to accept being murdered for reassurance? Just wait for death?"

Mya sneered at him, finally fully facing him. "You knew the risks of the job when you took it."

"And how to avoid them. Lord Rathari protects me now, and all of Baras's secrets will be his." Dellocon countered.

Rathari spoke once more, his confidence and arrogance causing Mya to curl a lip in irritation. "In a hundred years when I am legendary within the Sith, your and Baras's deaths at my hands will not even be a footnote." He took a single step back. "However, I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you. You haven't earned the honor."

She sneered. "I marked you for a coward the moment I saw you."

Rathari laughed. "You cannot goad me into it, worm." She sensed a half dozen men come up behind her. "These are my elite guard, trained to take on Sith. Half of them could kill you, but I don't like to play favorites."

She crossed her arms, smirk playing across her lips. "Your men are going to be a little busy with my men." As she spoke, she could sense Naughlen and his men move into action, dropping onto the roof and raising their blasters at Rathari's men.

Rathari's brow rose in surprise. "I see now. I've underestimated your resourcefulness." He snapped at his men. "Make quick work of these Republic fools. Attack!"


	20. Chapter 20

Mya didn't bother sparing any attention to Dellocon or the soldiers behind her. She instead ignited both of her blades and rushed Rathari. His blade met hers briefly, the strength behind his blow shaking her arm. She quickly spun away and the two Sith stalked around each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Mya opened herself to the Force fully and allowed the fury she had been feeling to feed her connection to the dark side. She saw Rathari's eyes widen slightly at the power she exuded before she moved in to attack. She spun, Rathari's blade met each of her own in quick succession. He may have overpowered her in sheer physical strength, but he was not a match for her in speed. After her initial spinning attack, he barely brought his blade up to stop her main hand coming down for his head. As quickly as his blade stopped hers, it was gone and he was moving to stop the next blade coming for his neck. She flipped away as Rathari finally attempted to turn his block of her attack into an arching attack of his own. As she landed, she pushed off the ground, once more rushing toward him, one blade aimed to stab him, while the second trailed from the side. He barely managed to deflect both attacks before surprising her with a reckless stab toward her abdomen, leaving himself open in the process. He managed to get a glancing strike, eliciting a growl from her, before she flipped, kicking his hand, knocking his blade out of his hand, coming down and immediately turning to land a series of blows against both legs and an arm, bringing Rathari to his knees before her, her blades coming to rest, crossed before his throat.

Rathari panted, holding up a hand. "I yield! Never have I witnessed such raw power." At her lack of response of any kind, he continued. "The day and the planet are yours, I freely pass the scepter." She tensed as he reached to the side and she felt the Force constrict around Dellocon before Rathari snapped his neck with the Force. He then continued. "The threat Dellocon posed to you and your master has died with him. I hope it ingratiates me in some way."

She lowered her blades slightly, snorting. "That miserable wretch was not worth my time."

He bowed before her. "It's my fault he lived as long as he did." He looked back up to her, still on his knees. Quinn had approached her side quietly, Rathari's soldiers dealt with. He frowned as Rathari continued to speak. "It's clear to me now. Someday you will rise above your master. It is you, not I, who will be Darth Baras's end. Grant me mercy so I may live to see it. Honor me with some small hand in it."

She considered him for a long moment. She knew that down the road she would need people loyal to her. She sensed no deception in him through the Force. She slowly lowered her blades before extinguishing them. She spoke coldly. "Your role will be determined later. For now though, you belong to me, to be called into service when I see fit."

Rathari bowed his head. "I shall wait with patience for your summons." He slowly stood. "I leave you to your business, my lord. Remember, I am at your disposal, whenever you may seek to topple Baras."

Her eyes narrowed, and her lips barely curled into a smile. "That is now your only interest in the galaxy."

Rathari bowed once more. "You have siphoned all other ambition from me." At her nod, Rathari turned and stalked away silently.

Before Quinn could reach for his scanner and kolto to tend to her wound, she held up a hand, waving him off as she sensed Naughlen slowly approaching. She turned to appraise him before he spoke.

"All right Sith, now no one's left but you and me and my men. Your objective has been met. May we go?" She could sense the tension behind his words.

Her eyes narrowed as she considered her options. She had no real reason to kill the men, other than the simple fact that they were on opposite sides. The man had remained true to his oath to repay her. Finally, she nodded sharply. "You have served me well, Commander. Leave in peace."

He nodded in thanks and turned to his men, wasting no time. "All right men, you heard the Sith. Let's get back to our neck of the woods."

As soon as the soldiers turned to leave, Mya dismissed their presence, turning as she finally clipped her lightsabers back to her belt. She could sense a mild amount of disquiet from Quinn as they returned to the ship. She knew exactly what was bothering him: she had allowed Rathari to live, with the intent to utilize him against her master down the road. It had been a dangerous move, especially with Quinn standing right there when she did so. She knew his loyalty still laid with Baras, but she would be damned if she would openly acknowledge that fact at this time. She still had time to win him over.

They had finally returned to their hangar before Quinn finally spoke. "My lord, I really should tend to your wound. If you would please head to the medbay when we board?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Very well. I suppose we should do so before reporting in." Nothing more was said until they entered the medbay. He had her lay back on the cot as he scanned the wound. She could sense his disapproval. She sighed before finally prompting him. "If there is something you wish to say, Captain, then please just say it. The silent disapproval is...trying."

He stopped moving and regarded her. "You were reckless, my lord." At her raised brow, he risked continuing. "Trusting those Republic soldiers, engaging Rathari with no support, allowing him to live, and allowing the Republic soldiers to live. All of it was reckless. The lack of protection this armor provides speaks to your recklessness. Proper armor would have protected you from this wound." As he finished, he snapped his mouth shut and returned to tending to her wound, cleaning it before applying kolto and pulling it closed.

She considered him as he continued to work. There was something else that had worked to the surface as he had spoken....concern. She spoke quietly, startling Quinn. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't realize I had upset you so much." He paused briefly before having her sit up so he could wrap her abdomen.

Once Quinn had finished tending to her wound, she returned to her quarters, electing to change out of her current armored top and into the second newer top that had been purchased on Balmorra. She did not want to give Baras the opportunity to see any weakness. Satisfied that her bandages would not stand out, she made her way to the holoterminal. Before she activated it, she felt the ship shift slightly beneath her as Quinn guided the ship out of the hangar and into orbit around Nar Shaddaa. She silently activated the terminal, dialing her master's frequency.

Baras seemed to be content when he appeared. "You have done well my apprentice. Dellocon eliminated and Lord Rathari dispelled. This will be a day long remembered. The loss of Halidrell Setsyn is unfortunate, but the ends far justify the means."

"She served you honorably, master." Mya noted quietly.

"I had a soft spot for her as well." Mya silently snorted to herself as Baras continued. "You have successfully eliminated both of my compromised agents. The time has come to set our sights on Nomen Karr and his gifted Padawan. It seems our adversary is of like-mind, however. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Nomen Karr has been busy."

Her brow rose. "I wouldn't expect him to be complacent."

She could sense his approval. "Good. Then you're less likely to be caught unaware. It appears your ship is being tracked. A very sophisticated sensor is reporting your every movement. I've traced the signal to a spaceport in a sector not far from you. I'm sure Nomen Karr is involved."

Mya took a small step forward, eager. "Send me to this spaceport. Perhaps Karr is there and I can end this."

She could sense the implied snort, though he didn't allow it to be heard. "Nomen Karr is a Master of the Jedi arts. Do not take him lightly. I've sent the coordinates to your mainframe. Head there immediately. Dock with the station and make a lasting impression."

She inclined her head. "Of course, Master." He then cut the transmission.

She turned and headed to the bridge to inform Quinn of their next destination. As the ship slid into hyperspace, she allowed herself to drift to the small kitchen on the Fury to eat something before venturing into whatever would be waiting for her at this station that dared to track her.


	21. Chapter 21

She was just finishing eating as she felt the ship drop out of hyperspace. As she moved to retrieve her lightsabers, she reached out through the Force to the station. There were surprisingly few life forms on the station. None that she sensed were Force-sensitive, which meant that she would not get the opportunity to deal with Karr or his apprentice today. Already bored with the lack of challenge that she would be presented with, she informed Vette that she would remain behind to watch over the ship, while she and Quinn would enter the station to, as her master had put it, make a lasting impression. As they docked, she could sense fear. Deciding that that fear belonged to those tracking her, realizing that she had come to them, she decided to follow that fear. They met some resistance, republic soldiers. But as she had suspected before they docked, they were no real challenge to her.

They were finally nearing what seemed to be the source of the fear she could sense, somewhere near the center of the station. She was just strolling through the door she had just blasted open with the Force when she heard a calm voice that instantly irritated her. "...seems to be the trouble, Hirosho? Tell me why you're so concerned." As the source of the voice came into view, she understood why the voice irritated her so much. The figure in the holo wore Jedi robes. He was older, bearded, and had that sickening sense of calm that every Jedi she knew of possessed. He had not noticed her entrance yet.

One of the technicians at the terminal spoke up, panic in his voice. "Master Karr, you promised we would be undetected, but the ship we've been tracking for you is here."

Mya's brow rose as she heard the technician address the Jedi as 'Master Karr'.

Karr replied calmly. "Calm your fear, Hiroshso. It will not serve you. I will speak with your visitor when the time comes."

Mya snorted as she strode closer. "The fear I inspire cannot be suppressed, Jedi."

The technician turned and stuttered as he realized exactly what Mya was. "Uh....okay...you never told me we'd be tracking a Sith..."

Karr crossed his hands behind his back. "You were provided the details necessary to perform your duties. Now, please remain quiet." He addressed Mya then. "Sith, I presume you are Darth Baras's new apprentice. I am Jedi Master Nomen Karr. Do you know me?"

She scoffed. "All you Jedi look the same to me....soon to be deceased." Her eyes narrowed. "That being said, I know that you are my master's sworn enemy."

Karr shrugged. "Baras and I like to keep tabs on each other, so when I heard of a new apprentice, I investigated. These men were merely monitoring the equipment. Following orders. There's no need for bloodshed here."

Mya couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. "I do not bleed my enemies out of need, Jedi. I enjoy it." She drew her main hand saber, leaving her off-hand saber clipped to her hip.

"Hirosho, defend yourself!" Karr warned. The technician managed to fire a single shot, which Mya easily deflected, before she disarmed him with the Force. She quickly threw her saber in an arc, cutting down the remaining two techs in the room while she reached out with her off-hand to grasp Hirosho by throat, cutting off his air supply as she lifted him off the ground. Her main saber returned to her hand as she slowly stalked toward him.

"This is why you don't trust a Jedi. They only tell you what they want." She practically purred as she closed in on the tech. His fear spiked and Mya licked her lips. "Why do you think your Jedi didn't tell you whom you were tracking? He knew you would be smart enough to refuse." With each word, she touched him with her saber, drawing a choked cry from the tech. With each pass, her eyes flicked to Karr's image. Seeing the tension her display was creating was more than satisfying. Finally, she grew bored and decided to end it. "Too bad for you that Jedi are lying hypocrites." At her last word, she drove her saber through his chest, then threw his body against the far wall. She turned back to the holo, clipping her saber back to her belt.

Karr frowned at her. "What an...excessive display. Those men were defenseless and unarmed."

Mya snorted. "Being unarmed may have been a poor choice."

She could barely contain the satisfaction she felt at the growl that left Karr's lips. "You are every bit your master's minion. I shall honor Hirosho and his men's lives by dedicating myself to thwarting you and your master."

"You will fail, and they will have died for nothing." She taunted.

"Your confidence is unfounded. Soon you will realize that." He paused for a moment, gathering himself. "It calms me that you and Baras have no idea what you're up against."

Mya smirked as she crossed her arms. "Your pupil's powers are a sham. She is leading you on a witch hunt."

Karr was taken aback. "Ah. You know more than I thought. Baras no doubt is after my Padawan. How unfortunate. I've kept her identity and location a secret. So you and your master are just feeling your way in the dark. But my Padawan is of supreme importance to me and the Jedi Order. I will not let harm come to her."

"Oh, please do try to keep things interesting. I would hate for this to be over too quickly. The buildup of the hunt brings so much more pleasure at the finish." As she spoke, she relaxed her stance. She could sense the troopers coming up from behind and the sides. Karr spoke once more as they came into position.

"These troopers are among the Republic's finest. Surrender, and the Jedi Council will be lenient."

Mya rolled her eyes. "How incredibly boring. Here I was expecting a challenge." She launched into an attack before the soldiers could react. She quickly slammed two together, hard enough to snap necks. Both of her sabers flew into her hands, igniting to deflect fire away from Quinn and herself as the soldiers finally began to react. She closed in on a pair, moving between them, destroying their weapons as she passed, then pausing long enough to drive her blades behind her, killing both. She quickly deflected another blast back at her attacker, dropping him, before spinning into the remaining group of soldiers. The whole thing was over in seconds. She had signaled Quinn before it started and he had not moved from his position, his own weapon still holstered as she returned her sabers to her belt and settled before the holo once more.

She delighted in Karr's disgust. "It seems Darth Baras has found himself a singularly vicious weapon in you. This experience has given me valuable insight. I'll be prepared for you next time, Sith."

She taunted him. "I'll wait right here, Karr. Come and face me now."

He clasped his hands before him. "Jedi do not seek out a fight. My place is by my Padawan's side, teaching her the ways of the Force and honing her talents. I will do everything in my power to keep her hidden from you."

"You will try, but you will fail. I promise you that, Karr."

"Until we meet again."

As the holo faded, she turned to return to her ship, with Quinn trailing behind her. She wasted no time in calling her master to report what had happened. She could sense his smug approval of the situation.

"Apprentice, now that Nomen Karr realizes that we seek his Padawan, there is no time to waste. He claimed the girl on her home planet of Alderaan, and she trained on Tatooine. I have agents on both planets digging up leads. Find the people who know this girl. Someone means enough to her to make her come out of hiding."

Mya frowned. "I doubt that Jedi will let her out of his sight."

"You may be right. But as you close in on his prized pupil, he will be forced to deal with us."

Mya nodded. "Then I will obliterate everything she knows."

Baras nodded. "I am confident this is how we will prevail. The Padawan's training is incomplete. She is susceptible. The anguish you cause will flush her out, and you will kill her and her Master."

A thought struck Mya. She mused quietly. "Perhaps the Padawan can be turned."

Baras noted her statement and leaned closer to the holo. "Her power would be a great asset, yes. Put through enough torment, she may reveal her base nature. But we must be cautious. The danger she represents is extreme. As long as she lives, she is a threat. Seduction to the dark side should be left to masters. If there is even a sliver of doubt in your heart, it can backfire."

Mya crossed her arms. "I would think by now, you would stop doubting me, Master."

He scoffed. "You have yet to face a Jedi Master. Their righteousness and passionless demeanor is nauseating. And Nomen Karr is no ordinary Master. Confronting him, you must find profound fortitude and hate, or you will falter."

Mya stood her ground. "I will not falter. My hate knows no bounds."

"Just be sure it serves you." She hid her surprise at his uncharacteristic warning. "Be off then. Tatooine and Alderaan await."

She bowed as the transmission ended. Despite having two locations to work with, Baras had given her a distinct lack of direction as to which location she should head to first. She knew Quinn would be waiting for his orders, but she wasn't quite sure of what they should be. She bowed her head and allowed the Force to flow through her. It was only a few moments before she saw a sprawling desert. She quickly opened her eyes. There was nothing more she needed to see; she knew her direction. She relayed their destination to Quinn and returned to her quarters to tend to her lightsabers and to make herself more comfortable for the trip.


	22. Chapter 22

They were a day or two into the trip to Tatooine when Quinn asked for an audience. She was still in her loose lounge pants and cropped tank top when she approached the bridge. She felt his eyes quickly take her in before he lightly cleared his throat.

"My lord, I have been working on something in my spare time. You may be interested." She nodded for him to continue as she settled herself into one of the seats on the bridge. "Years ago, I was zeroing in on a notorious SIS agent called Voloren when Moff Broysc recalled me to the Battle of Druckenwell. I had the spy cornered. I briefed Broysc so that he could send someone else to take Voloren out. He ignored the opportunity."

She growled. "This Moff is starting to sound like a chronic screw up."

His lip twitched, the only indication that he wanted to smile at her assessment. "That is not for me to determine. I will say this, though. Since then, Voloren has gone on to wreak havoc against the Empire. One missed opportunity has led to a decade of unnecessary losses. I know Voloren's signature, and by tracking his accomplishments, I've picked up his scent."

She realized that he was looking for her approval to track the agent down. "This agent should have been put down long ago. Do what needs to be done, Captain. Just keep me appraised of your progress."

Quinn bowed. "Very good, my lord."

Despite having nothing else to discuss, Mya remained on the bridge, watching the streaking lines of hyperspace. She sensed Quinn's initial confusion and distress that she was remaining, but she said nothing, and he quickly returned to his usual routine of monitoring the ship during travel. She honestly wondered when the man slept. She found the view relaxing, and before she realized it, she was curled up and asleep in the same chair she had initially sat down on.

He was a bit flustered when she remained on the bridge after his report. When she relaxed her head against the back of the chair, he realized she had no intention of leaving, and so he returned to his duties. What seemed like mere minutes later, he checked his chrono and realized that over an hour had passed. He glanced back toward Mya and his eyes widened slightly when he realized she was asleep. She had kicked her legs over the arms of the chair, and was curled up in the seat, resting against the back of the chair. He saw something then that he wasn't quite sure how to handle. Her face, which was normally rather stern, when not smirking or taunting her enemies, was quite peaceful. His heart pounded at the sight. He did not want to disturb her, but he knew she would regret sleeping in such a position if he left her there. He called to her quietly. Then again, a second time, louder. When she didn't budge, he risked touching her shoulder. She still remained asleep. With his heart still pounding, partially in fear of her waking and reacting poorly, and partially due to how close he was to her, he gently picked her up and carried her to her quarters. He tried not to look around too much as he set her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. Satisfied that she would be much more comfortable, he quickly left and returned to the bridge.

Several hours later, when she finally woke, it took her a moment to realize that she was back in her quarters. She didn't remember getting up, and she blushed when she realized that Quinn must have carried her to her bed. The action surprised her, but she wasn't sure if he did it because he was genuinely beginning to care for her, or because it was his job to look out for her well-being. Genuinely curious, she crossed her legs under her and reached out in the Force. She reached out to feel Vette first. The woman had been with her longer, but she really wasn't sure where her loyalties lie. She was genuinely surprised to see that the Twi'lek had some amount of genuine affection for her, and she was even more surprised to realize that she had some affection for her as well. She then pulled her focus back and turned to Quinn. Her head tilted to the side as she tried to sense his feelings. She was met with...nothing. Not like his feelings and thoughts weren't there, but almost like she was meeting a wall. She frowned as she pulled back and opened her eyes. The only beings that should be able to block her like that should be Force sensitive, and she knew that Quinn was not. Which meant he was being blocked by someone else. 'Baras.' Her face pulled into a grimace with the thought.

She pulled the datapad her father had given her to her lap. Frowning, she composed a message.

_I experienced something odd today. I was inspecting my crew through the Force. The Twi'lek girl that was 'gifted' to me by Baras on Korriban was easy to read. The Imperial Captain whose loyalties I am trying to sway, however... It was strange. I know he is not Force sensitive, but his mind was blocked from me as if he were. I suspect he is being blocked by another, most likely Baras. Is it possible for him to do so from across the galaxy? Is there more that he can do to him, or through him, at this distance that I should be aware of? Why would I not be able to sense him when I am consciously looking, but yet, I can easily read his emotions when we are on missions?_

_All else is well._

_Love, M_

She queued the message to encrypt and transmit once they dropped out of hyperspace. As she was finishing, she yawned. Deciding she was still tired, even after her impromptu nap, she laid back down and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! I'm still alive!
> 
> I've been on a bit of a writing hiatus. Between work, and the creative juices just not flowing, I haven't done much over the last month or so. BUT! I'm trying to get some inspiration going. I'm so close to being done with one of my other fics, I can taste it, which means that once that is complete, Myaval will be getting some long overdue attention, and hopefully a completion to her story as well. In the meantime, please enjoy!

They had about an hour left in hyperspace before they finally came up on Tatooine. Mya considered the two sets of armor in front of her. On one hand, she knew that it would be bloody hot on Tatooine, enough that it would make the heat from Korriban seem like nothing. That made her cropped armor appealing. On the other hand, Rathari had managed to wound her, and she honestly had no idea what she would be up against on the desert planet. That made her want to consider the full armor beside it. Quinn's reprimand after her fight with Rathari came back to her mind, causing her to sigh. She reached for the full armor, noting that she would not let the cropped armor go to waste. She just needed to be sure she was much stronger first. Pulling her hair up into its typical bun, she headed to the holoterminal just as she felt the Fury drop out of hyperspace. She schooled her features and called her master.

"The sands of Tatooine await you, apprentice. I have gleaned much since our interrogation of the Republic agent here on Dromund Kaas. I am certain that Nomen Karr brought his gifted Padawan to Tatooine to train with a legendary Master named Yonlach." She idly noted that she made a good choice for her armor with that information. Baras continued. "Years ago, I urged the Dark Council to hunt down and destroy this Jedi. They refused, and Yonlach went into hiding on Tatooine."

"What do you wish me to do with him once I track him down?" Mya asked.

"Yonlach is the one who brought the Padawan's powers into expression. Now, they share a special bond. Find him and destroy him."

She bowed her head. "I will bring the old man to his knees."

"Nomen Karr shelters his prize, so we will draw her out by destroying everything she loves. My servant Sharack Breev will guide you. She's eccentric, an acquired taste, but give her the benefit of the doubt."

"As you wish, Master." Mya acknowledged before Baras cut the holo. She snorted to herself once the connection was gone. 'So much for being able to do what I will with his agents as long as I meet his directives.' She moved to the cockpit and gave Quinn the okay to proceed with landing. After he set down in Mos Ila's spaceport, she stopped both Quinn and Vette.

"I know Tatooine is a miserable planet, so I will not force either of you to join me. If you have no desire to traipse across the desert, I understand. I only ask that you gather any information you can around Mos Ila."

Vette spoke up first. "Nothing personal, boss, but I think I'll stick to the information gathering. I'm sure there's all sorts of gossip going around the cantina's in this hole."

Mya merely nodded in acknowledgement of her response and turned to Quinn, brow raised.

"I will join you, my lord." Was all he said, with a simple nod of his head.

Mya nodded. "Very well. Vette, lock down the ship when you leave. We'll be heading out now." As they exited the Fury, Mya caught sight of a strange looking woman waiting for them. She assumed that the woman was Baras's contact and crossed her arms as she waited for the woman to approach.

"The harsh sands of Tatooine welcome you. I am Sharack Breev. Our lord and master Darth Baras bid me to impart my knowledge of this planet and help you track down the Jedi Master Yonlach."

Mya's brow twitched with the way the woman spoke. "Just tell me where to find the Jedi."

The twitch of her brow turned into a full frown when Breev responded. "It is not such a simple matter." Before Mya could speak, she continued. "You will find Master Yonlach by tracing the path the Padawan and her Master took. I can tell you where they started. I followed them to the forbidden lair of the ancient sand demon, a terrible beast. The Padawan left her weapons and entered alone. Impossibly, she returned unscathed."

Mya snorted. "No Jedi or Sith is ever truly unarmed. She brought the Force. It is a powerful weapon."

"I have witnessed the power of the Force, but this goes beyond wonder. The sand demon is the fiercest creature on this planet. You don't just walk into its lair and return without a scratch. I investigated further. The beast was there, also undamaged, and what's most perplexing, its skin was glistening. What happened in that cave is a mystery, as is where the Padawan and her Master went afterwards. There is one man on Tatooine who might be able to explain, though. Izzeebowe Jeef. He's as old as the sand. Part mad man, part soothsayer."

"I want to talk to this man immediately." Mya was impatient to be under way.

"It will not be easy to speak with Jeef. The small farming settlement where he lives has been overrun by Exchange thugs. The Exchange hates the Empire for running them out of Mos Ila. They will allow me to pass, but they'll attack you on sight."

"Then they will die." Mya snapped.

Breev bowed. "Then I will meet you at Izzeebowe Jeef's hut." She handed Mya the coordinates before backing away quickly. She was gone within moments.

Quinn cleared his throat. "That was rather..."

"Odd." Mya agreed. "I suppose Baras did warn us that she was eccentric." She shook her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter as long as she is able to provide us with appropriate directions." She took a step forward. "Let's go then."

Mya hoped the man they would be talking to would be helpful, because she had only been in the heat of Tatooine for a few minutes, and her temper was already souring. When they finally came on the Exchange goons surrounding the settlement she was bound for, she was more than ready to kill. She wasted no time drawing her sabers and leaping to attack the first thug they came upon. She was ruthless in her slaughter of the thugs before the rest finally fled. Settling her sabers back on her hip with a growl, she entered the hut to see Breev already speaking to an older male.

"The world is weeping. And the tears evaporate in the heat of our sins." The man spoke.

'Great. More crazy.' Mya growled to herself.

"I think you mean from the heat of our suns, Izzeebowe." Breev corrected.

"No, child. There is a dark presence newly arrived on Tatooine." Mya frowned.

Breev seemed to notice her then. "Ah, Sith, you made it. The hostiles outside were no match for you, I see."

Mya snorted. "They tried. And they failed."

"Failure can be contagious, and hard to dispel once contracted." Mya's eyes narrowed before he continued. "You are the seeker Sharack spoke of. You wish to understand the Jedi's purpose in the lair of the sand demon?"

Mya merely nodded. Sharack urged him to continue. "Please, Izzeebowe, make haste. Tell my friend what you know. I will remain here after to hear your wisdom."

"Fine. Gather close. Few are aware that Tatooine was once a place of positive Force energy. Jedi made pilgrimages here to renew and purify. The sands speak of a ritual called the Demon's Blood. This is likely what the Jedi that Sharack witnessed was engaged in. The Demon's Blood: A Jedi seeking enlightenment would cover himself in fresh sand demon blood and enter the village of the savage ones. Cowering before the demon slayer, the savage ones would reveal the path to self-discovery and to that which the slayer seeks."

"One problem with that story." Mya pointed out with a frown. "The Padawan did not slay the beast."

Jeef shrugged. "There must be another way to bathe in the beast's blood, but you will have to discover that for yourself. If you care to. To know where this Jedi girl went, you will have to perform the ritual yourself, and then see if the savage ones speak."

"If I don't find satisfaction, it will be your blood I bathe in." Mya growled. Before she turned to go, Sharack stepped forward, handing her coordinates.

"Here are the coordinates you will need. After you face the sand demon, I will meet you at the Sand People compound. If the legend is true, and the Sand People have something to offer you, I wish to see it with my own eyes."

Mya took the coordinates and left without another word, returning to Mos Ila. They would need a speeder to cover the distance in this wretched heat. The vendor only had a single speeder bike available and Mya quickly tossed him a credit chit for its use. She refused to let Quinn drive, insisting that she had enough experience with speeders to safely do so, and also growling that she has the Force to guide her reflexes in the event of unexpected encounters. She tried to ignore the heat that spread across her face and rose in her belly as he wrapped his arms around her. She set off at once, not wanting to give him the chance to see her reaction. The trip was less than comfortable, between them being crammed together on the speeder bike, and the hot wind that was assailing them as they sped across the desert, Mya's temper continued to rise and was in prime form when they finally arrived at the sand demon's lair.


	24. Chapter 24

As they entered the cavern, Mya spotted the giant creature on the other side of the cave. Before they began to approach, Quinn spoke quietly.

"My lord, permission to speak." At her nod, he continued. "I have thoughts about our present undertaking. I'm not sure what the Padawan could have done to avoid a physical confrontation with the sand demon. No doubt some Jedi mind manipulation. But if a girl nascent in the Force can quell the beast, surely we can. And then we can slaughter the monster with ease."

She glanced at him. "Are you concerned about facing the sand demon?" She teased.

He quickly pursed his lips before responding. "An unknown enemy is always a concern. But I've seen you overcome fearsome foes before."

Mya smirked as she strode into the cavern proper. She did not draw her lightsabers. Instead she reached out in the Force to get a sense of the creature. As it finally took notice of her and Quinn, it rose to full height and stamped a foot. She could sense the creature’s anger at their intrusion.

She exuded her power over the beast. "I will not run." She growled. She sensed hesitation and confusion from the creature. She applied more pressure to it through the Force. "Submit or be punished." She growled once more. The beast lowered its head in submission. As it neared her reach, she quickly drew her main-hand saber, ignited it, and severed the beasts head from its neck, all in the matter of a few seconds. Despite the cauterizing effect of the lightsaber, she still was forced to turn away as blood sprayed from the beast's neck, covering both her and Quinn. Suddenly very glad she had her full armor on, she shook her arms off, blood flinging off of her, onto the sand. She looked over at Quinn and saw that he was having similar troubles, only his uniform was much more absorbent than her own armor. She suspected it was beyond saving now. He looked up and caught her eye. Neither said a word as they left the cavern, setting off for the coordinates Sharack had provided her for the Sand People's compound.

Thanks to the wind from their speeder, they were both dry by the time they arrived at the compound. Mya drew her lightsabers, but did not ignite them as they entered the compound. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when the Sand People did not attack. Instead, most of them hid within their huts, or fled to their caves as she approached. They entered the largest hut in the compound, presumably belonging to the chieftain. Sharack joined them silently, having slipped into the compound in their wake. She quietly began to speak.

"I trailed and observed your descent here. I could not believe my eyes. The Sand People all ran from you. What transpired inside the sand demon cave that makes this so?"

Mya raised a brow. "I killed the beast. That is all."

Sharack finally caught the smell clinging to both her and Quinn. "You have bathed in the demon's blood. Its essence fills the air. Now, Izzebowe said that this is where your path will be illuminated. But there doesn't seem to be anything here..." She trailed off as one of the Sand People approached.

He slowly approached Mya, head bowed. As he stood before her, he bowed the rest of the way, presenting her with an old piece of weathered parchment. She silently took it from him. He bowed once more before turning to flee the same as the rest of the Sand People had.

Sharack spoke in awe. "I've never seen one of the Sand People approach an outsider in peace." She inspected the parchment as Mya unrolled it. "This parchment the Sand Person brought is remarkable. It is a crude but very clear map of the desert. It marks a door carved into the wall of the Desert Wound Ravine. But I've mapped this ravine, and there is no such door."

"Perhaps the Sand People know the desert better than you." Mya stated.

"Perhaps. An unsettling thought. The ravine marks the farthest I or anyone I know of has dared venture. Here are the coordinates. I will follow stealthed, using the dune's shadows. Head deeper into the desert and you will find the Desert Wound Ravine. Safe journey." As silently as she had arrived, she disappeared.

Wishing to be done with the wretched desert, they pushed on. Before they set off on the speeder bike, Quinn pulled out a pair of ration bars and handed one to her. She ate it quickly, lip curling at the tasteless nutrition. They arrived at the next set of coordinates that Sharack had provided as the sun's were sinking lower in the sky. They located the door that had been described on the map and slowly entered. Mya sensed a ripple in the Force as she did. She put a hand out, stopping Quinn.

"Stay back, Captain. I do not know exactly what awaits us, but it likely involves the Force. Keep your distance unless I say otherwise."

At his nod, she continued forward. The deeper they went, following the path ahead of them, the stronger the Force presence became. After what had seemed like hours, they emerged into an protected oasis. There was open air above them, but enough protection from the suns that there the temperature was not unbearable. There was also a small natural pool of water. Mya felt a pull from the water and slowly stepped up to the water's edge. Suddenly, the vague presence she had been sensing coalesced in front of her, the light taking a human form, and suddenly settling into her image.

When it spoke, it did so in her voice. "You have lost your way, dark one. But I have come to correct your course. I am the embodiment of your greatest potential. I am what you could be if you overcame your fear and walked in the light."

Mya snorted. "Impossible. You're trying to deceive me."

"Only someone riddled with fear lies to herself. The light eliminates the need for such fear." The entity continued evenly. "Let me prove that I am you. We hunt Nomen Karr's Padawan, who can see the true nature of anyone. Our master, Darth Baras, fears that this girl will expose his network of spies and bring about his demise."

Mya's hands clenched as the entity spoke. Gritting her teeth, she spat. "I accept that you are the light side of me. So what?"

"So, I am here to save you. If you persist down this path, your life will be consumed by paranoia and fear. Betrayal will wait around every corner. You will never know whom to trust."

"I don't live in a fantasy world. Trust is an illusion." She snarled.

"To someone who only knows darkness, it would seem so. You see, the dark side seeks to subjugate the Force. It treats the Force as an adversary to be used and manipulated. When you embrace the light, you meld with the Force. Become part of it. Then true clarity and peace can be achieved." As the entity spoke, Mya's mind was clouded by a vision. A vision of herself with Quinn, peaceful, with a pair of young children at their feet.

Mya shook her head to clear the vision and growled. "Don't make me laugh."

The entity held up a hand. "Don't scoff, dark one. Look at our master. If the dark side is so potent, why is Darth Baras deathly afraid of a young girl? Nomen Karr's Padawan is merely a nascent champion of the light, and already she strikes fear into the heart of a dark side master."

"That's why I'm going to destroy her." Mya was growing increasingly frustrated and angry at this conversation.

"If you refuse the light, you must strike me down. Do you have it in you to kill a part of yourself?"

She reached for her lightsabers. "I will destroy all light in the galaxy." She growled. "Let's get this out of the way."

The entity manifested its own weapon. "Come then, take me on. You will discover the light inside you cannot be vanquished."

The fight was brutal. Because the entity was in essence a piece of Mya, it knew her attacks just as well as she did, and met her blow for blow. After several minutes of exchanging blows, Mya opened herself fully to the Force. The dark side rushed to her and she unleashed a series of strikes, forcing the entity to a knee.

It held up a hand, stopping her. "You have proven that your way is strong and viable. With this victory, our essence has been purified. In the clarity of this communion, a vision of our destiny on Tatooine appears." The entity stood, darkening, and threw itself into Mya. She gasped, the rush of power that came with it was shocking. At its intrusion, she saw a new vision. A hut, deep in the desert. Landmarks to find and pass, to locate it. The entity's voice echoed around her. "Can you see it too? An encampment hidden in the farthest reaches of the desert, past a rock formation called the Forbidden Pass. There is no doubt this is where the Padawan went. This is where the great Master helped her powers become expressed. The image fades. Find the Forbidden Pass and confront Master Yonlach beyond it. Our journey on this planet ends there. Farewell." The entity's voice faded.

As the Force calmed, Mya placed a hand on her face, pinching her brow. She was suddenly drained. She quickly ignited her lightsaber, spinning, her blade stopping an inch away from Sharack's throat. She had been so consumed by the entity that she had not noticed the woman's approach. She slowly lowered her blade as the woman spoke.

"I cannot believe what I just witnessed. Did...did you just tell yourself to venture beyond the Forbidden Pass? The desert beyond the Forbidden Pass is an area that no one can survive. No one. Even the Sand People dare not go. You mustn't go."

Mya scoffed. "But I must."

"This is not some silly superstition. Those who go beyond the Forbidden Pass are never seen again. I will not...I cannot follow you there."

"Then I needn't waste any more time with a coward." Mya frowned, irritation growing.

Sharack turned away, shamed. "How that word burns me. I will return to your spaceport and update Darth Baras." Before she turned to leave, she handed Mya the coordinates to the pass.

As Mya watched her go, she checked her chrono. It would be getting dark soon. As hot as the desert was during the day, it was equally cold at night. She hoped that they would be somewhat protected in the oasis. She turned to Quinn and told him that they would remain there for the night. She would face the Jedi tomorrow, when she was back at full strength. Mya was right in her suspicion. The oasis had provided enough protection that they hadn't really needed to fully set up camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Guess what??
> 
> I finally finished the other fic I was working on! That means that I have spent the last week-ish, doing a rush play through of the Sith Warrior, to refresh my memory and get back into Mya's head to pick up her story again! I'm currently working on finishing up writing the Taris storyline, and decided to post a chapter a bit earlier than normal in celebration. I still think posting will be a bit sluggish, as I try to make advancements on the story, but I at least wanted to share the news.


	25. Chapter 25

They set out early the next morning, hoping to reach their destination before midday. That way only a part of their day would be spent in the desert in the worst part of the day. As the drew near the hut she had seen in her vision, Mya's brow furrowed. She had expected one Jedi. Instead she sensed two. She set her resolve, and flung the door open with the Force. The two Jedi turned to face her. Both were human males. One did not appear to be much older than she was, probably mid to late twenties. The other, whom she assumed was Master Yonlach, was much older. If she had to guess, she would say he was likely in his sixties. The younger Jedi spoke first.

"Master Yonlach, the Sith you've been tracking is upon us. Retreat to safety. I will take the intruder on."

"No, Yul-li, control your feelings. Stand at my side. I will face this trespasser." Master Yonlach replied before turning to face Mya. "Come no further, Sith. I have been aware of your pilgrimage here. You are a fascinating and contradictory example of your order. I know why you've come. Master Nomen Karr's Padawan threatens you somehow. You seek to flush her into the open and silence her."

"I'll see to it she never breathes another word." Mya sneered.

"I will not allow it. I won't be the cause of her exposure. She came to me for guidance, and the bond we struck was the most profound of my life. We are psychically linked, she and I, and I have already warned her about you. She will not fall for your manipulations."

"Your death will cry out to her." Mya countered, irritation funneling into her voice.

Yonlach shook his head. "You've chosen to fight. You will do so without the aid of your Imperial." Before Mya could react, he raised a hand at Quinn, using the Force to knock him unconscious.

Mya quickly checked his life through the Force before turning, reaching for her lightsabers, as she growled. "You're going to regret that, Jedi." Anger flowed through her, fueling her connection to the dark side. She leapt to attack, focusing first on Yonlach. She could tell that he was more skilled with the arcane arts of the Force than he was with lightsaber combat. She managed to force him back, before the other drew her attention. She met his weapon with one of her own, while she used the other to block against random strikes by Yonlach. As the fight continued, her connection to the dark side merely grew stronger, while the Jedi weakened. She let out a vicious attack of Force energy and slammed the younger Jedi into the wall, sending his weapon skittering across the floor. Taking advantage of her respite, she tore into Yonlach with a fury he had never encountered before. She wounded him deeply, but not fatally, disarming him and bringing him to his knees. As she stalked toward him to deal the final blow, the younger Jedi knelt before her.

"Stop! Hold your weapon, Sith, I beg you!"

"Yul-li, stay your tongue." Yonlach bit out.

"No, she is just a Padawan. You are a great Master. I must bargain for your life." He turned back to Mya. "Sith, I'll tell you everything I know, if you spare Master Yonlach." Mya barely inclined her head, not really planning to oblige, but if she could gain intel, she would take it. The Jedi continued. "I'm sorry, Master Yonlach, but I must do this. Her name is Jaesa Willsaam, and Nomen Karr has taken her to..."

She sensed a wave of the Force. "Yul-li, you have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks."

"I have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks." He echoed dully.

"Now sleep." The young Jedi collapsed, unconscious. "I do not relish wiping Yul-li's mind like that. But his feelings for me got the better of him."

Mya snorted. "It only shows how weak his mind his."

Yonlach grimaced with her words. "Jaesa is special, her power unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you, she has the potential to lead the Jedi to greatness. You know Jaesa's name, but that is all you'll get here. So, you may as well kill me. I must find tranquility, so Jaesa will sense only peace when you strike me down."

Mya stalked forward. "Your pain will reach out to her." She casually killed the unconscious Jedi, causing Yonlach's face to pinch with pain. "And your death will wound her deeply." She struck him down, sabers burning painfully through his chest.

As Yonlach dropped to the ground, Quinn slowly stirred, the Jedi's hold broken. He bowed to her, apologizing. "My lord, I'm sorry I was of no use to you. I did not anticipate the Jedi's incapacitating tactics."

"It's alright. Don't be so hard on yourself, Quinn." She stated calmly, replacing her lightsabers back on her hips.

"I do not like to be caught unaware." He replied, somewhat indignant. "I'm just thankful my support proved to be unnecessary." He collected himself. "Sharack said she would be at our ship. She thought we were doomed. We should inform her of our success."

She nodded as they turned to leave the hut. Mya paused, turning around to summon both of the Jedi's lightsabers to her, clipping them to her belt. She would keep them as trophies, reminders of her victory. They set off, heading back to Mos Ila. Mya was more than thankful that they had the speeder bike. Without it, she was certain that they would die in that blasted desert. As it was, both of them were more than a little red from their time in the desert. She hoped that Quinn would have something in the medbay that would work for a sunburn. When they entered their hangar, Sharack's surprise was evident.

"I never expected to see you again. Does this mean you ventured beyond the Forbidden Pass and found Master Yonlach?" Mya merely nodded, eager to be done with the woman. "This is a great lesson. The only barriers that exist are the ones we create in our minds. I will never again assume that I know all there is to know. And I will explore the entirety of the Tatooine desert without reservation. I hope Lord Baras knows how fortunate he is to have such a fine champion shepherding his cause. I shall never forget you. Safe travels, my lord. If you're ever on Tatooine again, come and see me."

Finally, she left. As Mya breathed a sigh of relief, Quinn spoke. "It will be a pleasure to put this overheated sandbox behind us."

Mya laughed lightly. "I agree." She then paused to consider him. "Although, you look good with a tan, Captain."

He coughed. "I hope it hides my blushes, my lord."

Mya stood there, shocked for a moment that he responded with equal tease in his voice. As she gathered herself, he moved onto the ship. She could hear the engines run through a startup cycle. Shaking herself, she strode aboard the Fury and was pleased to see that Vette had already returned to the ship as well. Before she could concern herself with a trip to the refresher, she knew she needed to report her success to her master. Once he appeared, she informed him of her success, and the additional information she had gleaned.

"Master Yonlach is dead, master. I also managed to learn our Padawan's name. Jaesa Willsaam."

"You have done admirably, apprentice. Your time on Tatooine was well-spent. Nomen Karr's Padawan, Jaesa Willsaam, no longer enjoys anonymity. I am very pleased. Your handling of Master Yonlach has sent our enemies a clear message. Nomen Karr and Jaesa Willsaam now know they cannot hide. It gnaws at the Master and will bring his prized Padawan to her knees."

"I cannot wait to get my hands on them." Mya smirked ferally.

"I believe that moment is rushing toward us. Only Alderaan remains. Jaesa Willsaam's homeworld. Go there immediately. Contact me when you arrive."

She nodded as the holo faded. She stepped up to the bridge and told Quinn to set a course for Alderaan. She then quickly retreated to her quarters and then to the refresher. She ground her teeth at the amount of sand that fell from her armor and hair as she stripped and stepped into the fresher. She would have given anything for a water-based shower at that moment, but instead settled for the ultrasonic scrubbers. She was sure that she would find sand in nooks and crannies for weeks without a water-based shower. She hoped she would have a moment to indulge when she arrived on Alderaan. But at the very least, she needed to be sure that she was clean enough to present her usual imposing figure. When she finally felt reasonably clean, she returned to her quarters and pulled out her datapad. She was pleased when she saw that she had a message waiting for her. She applied the decryption and read her father's words.

_M_

_Baras is certainly strong enough to have left a lasting mark on this Captain of yours. He shouldn't, however, be able to actively manipulate him from across the galaxy. At least not without some kind of active connection, like a holotransmission. That being said, be cautious. The only way to remove such a lasting mark is with a stronger mark, and I do not believe you are there yet. As to why you can sense your Imperial in some instances, but not in others, I am not entirely sure. It could be that while on missions, his emotions are close enough to the surface that they are not blocked. This is just speculation though._

_There are whispers in the citadel that Baras and his master, Vengen, are setting plans in motion to restart the war. Be careful, as I'm sure you will be in the middle of their plans._

_All my love._

_Dad_

She deleted any evidence of the message and set the datapad off to the side with a sigh. Baras' hold on Quinn would really make her life difficult. She would need to break that hold before she moved against Baras in earnest. Still, based on her father's message, she would have a while yet. She doubted that Baras would risk turning against her in the midst of grand plans such as restarting the war. And she also suspected that he would utilize her to move against Darth Vengen. The only question was when. Before she risked laying back and falling asleep, she ventured to the medbay. She had been in there for a good 15-20 minutes looking for something to soothe her sun-burned skin when Quinn finally came to see what the rummaging in the medbay was about.

"My lord? Is there something in particular you are searching for?"

She shoved the drawer she was rifling through closed, harder than necessary. "Something to help my face. Tatooine was not kind to my skin."

"Ah, of course." He moved to a drawer on the other side of the room, which Mya swore she had looked through. After he pulled an item out, he reached to one of the cabinets and pulled out another item. When he held them out to her, he calmly informed her. "Most people wouldn't know that these two ointments combined work wonders to heal damaged or burned skin. Mix them evenly and apply a generous amount to the affected area. The skin should be significantly improved by the time we reach Alderaan."

She happily took the two ointments. "Ah, my hero." Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Before either of them could react, she turned on her heel and strode from the medbay. As she reached the door, she called over her shoulder. "Thank you, Quinn." She quickly strode back to her quarters and threw herself on her bed. She couldn't believe she had made such a brash move. Sighing, figuring she had just ruined her chance at winning him over, she mixed the ointments and applied it to her face.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Mya, Quinn was still standing frozen in the medbay. After several long minutes, his hand slowly rose to his face, hovering over the cheek she had kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

Travel from Tatooine to Alderaan took several days, especially because they had to avoid several Republic patrols as they headed deeper toward the core. The ointments that Quinn had given her had worked wonders on her skin after just a day or two. Things in general had been quiet on the trip, aside from her needing to step in between Quinn and Vette, as the latter seemed to get a thrill out of annoying the former. And now they were finally closing in on Alderaan. Since her full armor was filled with sand, Mya elected to go with her cropped armor. As she pulled it on, she traced over the scar on her abdomen. She knew it was a testament that she would survive, no matter the wound, but it also irritated her that Rathari had been the one to mar her skin. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she headed for the holoterminal as they dropped out of hyperspace.

"Apprentice. I see you’ve touched down on Alderaan, Jaesa Willsaam's home planet, where Nomen Karr found her. Excellent. You will discover everything you can about this Padawan, and destroy everyone she loves there. Unfortunately, with the civil war for the Alderaanian throne raging, your contact, Duke Kendoh, of House Thul, has become unreliable. Kendoh was supposed to find Jaesa Willsaam's family for you, but it seems he's distracted. You must undistract him."

"The man sounds useless then. Why don't I just kill him?"

"No doubt someday the man's usefulness will be exhausted, but today is not that day. Kendoh is a political creature. The consequences of failing me are abstract for him. Once they are made concrete, he'll cooperate. You'll find him in the House Thul executive chambers. Make haste." He cut the holo before she could acknowledge him.

As Quinn docked in the hangar that had been arranged for them, she moved to leave. She elected to bring neither Quinn, nor Vette on this mission, as she was not expecting too much difficulty. She had Quinn tend to ship maintenance and instructed Vette to gather intel. She instructed both of them to keep their comms handy in case she decided she wanted their assistance. She made her way to the main house in the Thul compound. As she entered the building, she sensed a handful of more subtle Sith presences. Her brow furrowed as she realized they were all located in the direction she was heading. She schooled her expression before she entered the executive chambers. As soon as she entered, she saw the Duke in a holo call with two others. Her lip curled in disgust as she heard the remnants.

"You lack patience, Duke Kendoh. There are standard procedures that must be adhered to." One of the men stated via holo.

"Your disregard for our family rules is appalling. You are an abomination. Goodbye cousin!" The other snapped.

As the holo cut out, Kendoh had yet to realize that Mya was there as he muttered to himself. "Fools. They won’t be feeling much of anything for long..."

Annoyed by his lack of attention and respect, Mya snapped at the man, interrupting his thoughts. "Duke Kendoh. Darth Baras sent me."

"What? You're not on my schedule. I don't appreciate being interrupted." Her features darkened at the amount of disrespect he was showing her. The other Sith in the room tensed at the dark aura radiating off of her as the fool, Kendoh, continued to rattle on. "Baras isn't even on my radar, Sith. I have a war to wage and personal ambitions to achieve here."

"Is breathing one of your personal ambitions?" Mya hissed, fury radiating off of her.

Still the fool failed to comprehend the position he was in. "A threat?" He gestured to the other Sith in the room. "You see these Sith I have attending me? Your corpse will be my message to your master." He turned to the one nearest Mya. "FimmRess, make this intruder a distant memory, will you?"

Mya didn't even bother acknowledging him as a threat. He confirmed her impression a moment later. "I'm sorry, Duke Kendoh. We are assigned to protect you and support your interests in the struggle for Alderaan. But we serve the Emperor first. And we will not cross Darth Baras, or his apprentice."

Mya acknowledged him then. "It's good to know SOME people have respect."

He nodded to her. "We consider you an ally, friend."

Kendoh took a step back then. "Uh, okay. That was unexpected..."

Before he could continue, Mya reached out, cutting off the Duke's air supply and lifting him off the floor. She slowly stepped toward him. Her voice was filled with ice as she spoke. "Now. What was it you were saying? Something about how my master isn't on your radar? How my corpse will be a message to my master? You serve the same master, Kendoh. Baras gives me the liberty to deal with his agents however I see fit. It would greatly extend your life expectancy if you were to show the proper respect." She released him and he dropped to his knees, coughing. "Now. Please, continue."

He coughed a few more times, rubbing his throat. "It seems I may have been hasty regarding your master's needs. How can I make amends?" He managed to croak out.

"You can start by bowing, as you should have in the first place." She snapped.

He slowly stood as she spoke, then quickly bowed, trembling as he spoke. "Of course. Consider it a small demonstration of my repentance. I pledge the same level of focus that had me so absorbed in my own work. I pledge myself to your directives, and as I aid you, perhaps you'll be moved to help me in mine."

She sneered. "We'll see. Time will tell."

"I am focused and at your service. As I recall, Darth Baras wanted information on a young Alderaanian girl who was taken off planet to train with Jedi Master Nomen Karr. I was to locate her family so that you could, well, send the girl a message."

"For your sake, I hope you were successful." Mya growled.

He cleared his throat. "The truth is, information about this girl is difficult to come by. I managed only one lead." At Mya's frown he continued quickly. "Nomen Karr's Padawan fits the description of the former handmaiden of a noblewoman in House Alde named Lady Renata. I'd have questioned her already, but Renata is protected by House Alde's greatest champion. The man has never met his match in melee."

"He's never met me."

"If I may, once you've eliminated her protector and gotten what you need.... I would be personally very indebted, if you'd arrange to have Lady Renata brough to us. For questioning."

She didn't like the sense she got from the man. She could tell that he wasn't being entirely truthful with her, but he was slippery enough for it to be difficult for her to tell exactly what he was lying about. She hissed her reply. "Do not presume to tell me what to do, Kendoh."

He held up his hands. "I apologize if that sounded like a declaration. It was simply a request. While House Alde is a small player on Alderaan, it is affiliated with House Organa. Therefore, Lady Renata's estate is in hostile territory and very well-defended. Be cautious."

"Caution is for worms like you." She snapped, turning on her heel. On her way out, she commed Vette first. "I want you to slice into House Thul's systems and watch Duke Kendoh. He is not being entirely honest with me, and I don't want him to slither away." She then commed Quinn. "I need a map of the area. Specifically, my first lead is taking me to House Alde." It took him a moment to send the required information to her datapad. She pulled up the map. He had marked House Alde's location on the map, relative to her own location. Before she cut the connection, he asked if she required him to join her. "No, Captain. Not yet. I have Vette monitoring the Duke. Perhaps when I return, I will have you join me though. I will contact you when I am finished at House Alde."


	27. Chapter 27

She took a speeder bike from House Thul and set off. It was a surprisingly long trip to House Alde. Throughout the trip, she thought about the feeling she had about Kendoh, trying to pin down exactly what it was she was missing, frowning to herself all the while. When she arrived at House Alde, she sniffed at the defenses they had in place. She launched herself over the wall and set off for the main building in the compound, confident it would be where she found her target. There were handfuls of security forces throughout the compound, but nothing that presented any challenge. When she finally reached her target, there was a rather large, oafish man with her, who brandished his weapon as soon as she entered.

"My lady. We have intruder." The man spoke, confirming Mya's suspicion at the man's intelligence.

Mya ignored him and took a step closer, keeping her voice calm. "Lady Renata, I seek the family of your former handmaiden, Jaesa Willsaam."

Mya sensed a flash of confusion from the woman. "What's this nonsense you're spouting? I don't know what you're talking about."

The man spoke once more. "Lady, let me kill this Sith like the last one Duke Kendoh sent."

She felt a flash of irritation, both her own and Renata's. Her own was directed at Kendoh, as it seemed he was trying to use her, which infuriated her. Renata's voice was exasperated as she gave the man permission to attack. "Windredd, you don't need my permission to kill an enemy that comes barging through my door. Make it fast."

Mya didn't bother reaching for her lightsabers. She released a blast of Force energy, slamming the man against the wall. She closed her hand slowly, choking the man with the Force. As his struggle increased, she quickly jerked her hand, snapping his neck, then released him, letting him fall to the floor. She took a threatening step toward Renata, and the woman retreated a step, hands raised in front of her.

"This can't be. Um, I'm sorry I ordered him to kill you, Sith. I hope you don't hold it against me." She spoke quickly. "You see I've been fending off Duke Kendoh's advances for some time, and I just assumed you were here for him. If you're not working for the duke, I...I'll gladly cooperate. You...you mentioned a, a girl, yes? Jaesa someone? I was aware of a young handmaiden who left Alderaan with a Jedi Master. And I did hear the name Jaesa Willsaam, but you're mistaken. I didn't know her. The girl never served me."

"Do you know anything about her?"

A male voice cut off Renata. "Duke Kendoh can include that in his interrogation." Mya turned slightly as FimmRess entered the room. Her eyes narrowed as he spoke. "The duke congratulates you on your impressive venture into House Alde. I'm here to take the fair lady to him."

Renata took a step back, aghast. "No! Don't let him take me to that....that pig." She refocused on Mya. "I do know who the girl worked for. I'll tell you all I can, if only you'll keep me from Duke Kendoh." Mya barely inclined her head in a nod. "All right. Before she left with the Jedi, Jaesa Willsaam was the handmaiden of Gesselle Organa of House Organa. They were inseparable. Before the war, Gesselle was an aristocrat like myself. Now, she leads the Organa troops against House Ulgo."

"Where can I find her?" Mya asked, prodding.

"Her headquarters are somewhere on the front line." Renata stuttered out.

FimmRess interrupted. "The duke will know where to find Gesselle Organa and how to reach her. If you let me deliver Lady Renata to him, I'm sure Kendoh will happily shed light on the situation for you."

Mya turned to face him, frowning. "The duke gets nothing." She snapped. She could sense Renata's hope as the woman foolishly stepped closer to her, thinking Mya to be her new protector. "He lied to me and sent me here for his own selfish purposes. I will not reward his foolish behavior." Before he could argue, she drew her saber, stepped back, and slammed it behind her, through Renata's chest. The woman dropped as she replaced her lightsaber back on her hip. She returned her attention to FimmRess and continued, anger coating her words. "Do not make the mistake of thinking I will bend to the fool's desires simply because he is my master's contact. Be sure he is prepared when I return."

FimmRess's voice was tight when he replied. "Of course, friend. I will see you at House Thul."

Once he left, she picked up her comm and called Vette. "Any change with Kendoh?"

"Well, he's getting a call from one of the other Sith." There was a pause while Vette listened to the exchange. "He's definitely pissed that you killed Renata, but no indication of anything that would be harmful to you."

"Good. Continue to monitor him."

"Sure thing, boss."

As soon as she was off with Vette, she contacted Quinn. "Captain? Have you completed the ship's maintenance needs?" At his affirmative, she continued. "Then be prepared to meet me outside of House Thul. I am just preparing to leave House Alde. I need someone whose judgement I can trust."

"Of course, my lord. I will be waiting."

As she cut the comm, she returned the device to her belt. She spared a moment to pinch the ridge of her nose against the headache the duke was causing her. With that, she turned and left the building, wasting little time removing any remaining security force that was fool enough to challenge her. The trip back to House Thul took even longer than the trip to House Alde had been, mostly because she didn't have her suspicions about the duke to work through, they had now been confirmed. She spotted Quinn waiting for her just inside the gates. She nodded to him as he fell into step beside her, as she strode toward the main chambers, where she knew the duke was waiting.


	28. Chapter 28

She could sense Kendoh's anger as she returned, but the man managed to not let it through his words. "Ah, you return. I must admit my...disappointment with the loss of Lady Renata. She would have proven most...useful."

She did not hide her disdain. "You attempted to use me for your own selfish benefit. You lied to me when you said that Willsaam had been Renata's handmaiden." She stepped toward him threateningly. "Be glad that I merely disposed of her, instead of you. Be glad that I, unfortunately, still have need of you. Be glad..." She hissed. "That you have a chance to save your own miserable life by proving to have some use."

He stepped back, clearing his throat. "So, FimmRess tells me that we are looking for Gesselle Organa." He paused. "Or I should say, General Gesselle Organa. Now you have to track her down, which poses a bit of a problem. Gesselle Organa leads the Organa war against House Ulgo. Her headquarters is protected by an impenetrable force field. No firepower can breach it. The force field allows Gesselle and her advisors to be stationed very close to the front and maintain a more hands-on command." He could see Mya's growing impatience and swallowed. "A force field needs power to maintain itself, yes? So, if we manage to cut the power... And I bet I know exactly where Gesselle is getting her juice. If I'm right, you could just walk through the front door."

"You had better hope so. For your sake." She growled.

"Almost all power on Alderaan is supplied by the planetary generator. Gesselle must be piggybacking the system to power her force field. Several of my fellows do this to maintain their special security needs. A precise charge at the generator will force fail-safes to fire. The planet won't miss a beat, but ancillary systems like Gesselle's force field will have to be manually reset. Which could take some time."

She glanced to Quinn. "What is your assessment of the duke's plan, Captain?"

He nodded lightly. "It's sound, my lord. If the force field operates on an emergency power tap, when the system transfers to backup sources, the tap will have to be re-engaged."

"FimmRess, fetch a seven-stroke-seven detonator from my arms cabinet there and give it to our friend." Kendoh said lightly, gesturing off to the side.

"As you wish." FimmRess ground out. Mya could sense his annoyance with the duke. As he handed her the detonator, Kendoh continued to speak.

"The Alderaan power generator is located above the Straight Valley, and it boasts the planet's most advanced security systems. You'll have to fight your way in, set the charge, then fight your way out before the boom. It won't be easy. Once you've detonated the generator, you'll still have to wade through Gesselle's surrounding army and invade her headquarters before her force field is reset. I'll eagerly be tracking your progress. Good luck."

She didn't spare a word for him as she turned to leave, Quinn following off her flank. Despite the duke's warnings, the generator itself was no trouble to breach. They planted the explosive, set the timer, and retreated well before the detonation occurred. They had been fortunate enough to identify Gesselle Organa’s base prior to reaching the generator, so they wasted little time trekking down the mountain to reach her. She had moderate force within the base, but their defenses quickly crumbled with Mya and Quinn's assault. They quickly reached the last hall leading to the command center. As they approached, Mya could hear panicked conversation.

"General, our standing army outside is being wiped out! Someone or something is on its way here." One voice choked out.

"My technicians almost have the force field reset, but we're still a sitting duck!" Another cried.

The first voice spoke again. "There have been several assassinations of House Thul officials whose security systems were downed by the generator explosion. In my opinion, House Ulgo is behind all this."

Mya smirked at their fear. They finally took the final steps out of the hall. Her eyes quickly fell to the sole woman in the room aside from herself, whom she assumed was Gesselle Organa. "Your opinion is about to change. I'm here for information on Jaesa Willsaam's family." She grinned ferally as everyone shuffled. One man, whose voice she hadn't heard yet, shifted in front of the woman

"Gesselle, get behind me!" Mya sensed his attachment to the woman and her eyes narrowed a hair at the advantage she had just been presented with.

"None of you panic." Gesselle said calmly. "I'll handle this." She turned her attention back to Mya. "Sith, did I hear you right? You've perpetrated all this in search of my former handmaiden?"

Mya's expression turned serious. "Tell me where her family is. Now." She growled.

Gesselle let out a sigh. "I admire your singlemindedness. You have decimated my forces outside. They were to be deployed to secure a part of my front that's about to fall. Now I have no reinforcements. You seek information only I have, and my front needs bolstering. Perhaps we can help each other."

Mya scoffed. "You are in no position to bargain. You will tell me what I wish to know, or I will kill your entourage one by one until you give me what I want."

Gesselle stiffened. Mya sensed a flash of fear, though her face revealed nothing. "Go ahead. I'm not a commander with a soft heart. My actions are always dictated by the big picture. Kan'grell, Prinn, and Blenks knew the risks of serving a general. It will be a waste of effort to kill them." Her façade slipped a fraction as her eyes darted for the one with affection for her. "Even if you destroy my flea of servant, you'll still get nothing from me unless you agree to defend my front from Ulgo."

"We'll see how long your bluster lasts." Mya chuckled darkly. She reached out for the 'servant', cutting off his air supply. She could sense the shiver that ran through Gesselle. She tightened her grip, slowly lifting him off the ground.

"This isn't working, Sith." Gesselle's breath started to shake. "I'm not so easily....broken..." Her voice finally cracked as the man's struggles started to weaken. "No, stop! Please." She dropped to her knees. "Blenks is my lover. I'll tell you everything, just please don't kill him." Mya released the pressure on the man's throat enough for him to touch the ground, and for him to draw strained breaths. "Jaesa Willsaam's parents are servants in Castle Organa! They are stationed in the central tower!" She tossed her a data card. "Here, take that. It's a pass key that will gain you entry to their chamber, just please stop choking Blenks!"

"I think not." Mya laughed as she quickly snapped his neck. At Gesselle's wail, she activated her lightsabers and leapt to her other aides, cutting them down, before stalking toward Gesselle. The woman's pain washed over Mya, and she smirked as she took a knee in front of the woman, her off-hand saber deactivated. She slowly raised the hilt and pressed it against her chest, aiming up toward her heart, and activated it. Finished, she stood and placed her weapons back on her hips and turned to leave, sparing no glance for the corpses she left behind.


	29. Chapter 29

As they headed for Castle Organa, Vette commed Mya. "You're not going to like this, boss. When you guys blew the generator, I lost my link into House Thul. I was able to retrieve visual after a while, but I still haven't been able to recover sound."

Mya frowned. "Have you seen anything strange?"

"Not yet. I'll keep working on getting sound back while I keep watch. Just wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Vette. Do what you can." She cut the comm and frowned. She had a bad feeling. A tremor in the Force. She wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, only that she needed to move quickly. She urged Quinn to push the speeder faster.

After Vette's call, the trip to Organa Castle seemed to take hours. They were about halfway into the central tower when Vette called once more. "I've got some good news, and some bad news. Good news is that I have sound again, finally. The bad news is that the duke called Darth Creepy Pants. I don't know what was said because it was right before I got sound back. But I have a feeling you need to finish up, and quick."

"Thanks for the warning, Vette. We are almost to the end of this." She cut the comms once more and set out with even more ferocity as she cut down those that stood in her way. The tremor she had felt in the Force previously turned into a spike, and she knew she wouldn't have long before her master set out to contact her. She suspected the duke was trying to undermine her, and that thought sent fury tingling down her spine. She paid no mind to the Jedi presence she sensed ahead of them and ripped apart the final door that stood between her and the completion of her mission.

Inside she found a Jedi and a middle-aged couple. Their fear was palpable, and Mya licked her lips in anticipation of the feeling's that Jaesa would get from them. As she stalked into the room, the woman cried out. "No! General Gesselle's warning was true! The Sith has come for us!" Mya's brow rose slightly. She hadn't realized the woman had gotten a transmission off before she killed her.

The husband spoke, fear coating his words. "I didn't think a single assailant could make it through Castle Organa's defenses all the way here to us."

Mya snorted. "Those so-called defenses were child's play."

The Jedi ignited his lightsaber and stepped between Mya and Jaesa's parents. "Consider yourself warned, Sith. You will not harm Parvin and Gregor Willsaam. I vow it."

Mya allowed her aura to darken, deepening her connection to the dark side. "Try to stop me, and you die."

Gregor spoke up. "Please, if we really are the cause of all this death, I..I want to know why."

The Jedi hesitated. "Fine. Say your piece, Sith. I'm not going anywhere, and I will protect them, no matter what."

Mya snorted. "It will be fun acquainting you with reality."

Gregor pleaded. "Please, no more bloodshed. If there's something you want from us, I'm willing to listen."

Parvin spoke up quietly. "Gregor, this has to do with Jaesa. I just know it."

"Very good." Mya drawled. "I'm here because of your daughter."

"I knew she shouldn't have gone with the Jedi!" Parvin cried. "Now the Empire is hunting her! Sith, Jaesa was our life. She was going to marry Organa nobility so that we would no longer have to be servants."

Gregor placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "When she....left, we sacrificed that dream. We don't know anything about Jaesa now. We were told we would probably never see her again. We are mere servants. What could you want with us?"

Mya snarled. "I want her to suffer. I want her to feel your fear, your pain, and your deaths." She slammed both of them against the far wall, then leapt over the Jedi and slammed her lightsabers into the pair. She was finished before the Jedi could truly react.

He stammered at the loss of his charges. "No...I..I've never seen a Sith kill that way so quickly. I...had no time to intervene." He raised his lightsaber toward her. "My confidence and ego made me lax and led to their deaths. My failure will only be remedied by bringing you to justice."

Mya smiled. "Only your rage can defeat me. Unleash it."

She felt the sliver of darkness within the Jedi widen. "Yes. My shame must be eradicated!" He yelled before moving to attack. Mya lazily deflected his attack. She sensed that she needed to end things quickly, why though, she wasn't entirely sure. After deflecting his weak attacks for a few moments, she quickly turned to attack. She disarmed him, removing his hand in the process, and brought him to his knees. She quickly decapitated him and was just replacing her weapons on her hips when her holo beeped. The Force spiked once more just before she answered, and she knew her master was calling.

As Baras appeared on her holo, she sensed waves of displeasure radiating off of him. "Ah, apprentice, the Sith FimmRess who attends Duke Kendoh, was able to patch me through to you directly. Excellent. I am seeking an update. News of your search for Jaesa Willsaam's family has reached me, and I am quite concerned."

Mya controlled her tongue. With the displeasure she could already sense, she didn't want to agitate him further. "What news have you heard, my lord?" She asked quietly.

"Duke Kendoh contacted me to tell me that you have been busying yourself with personal exploits and disregarding my mission."

She couldn't control the anger that flared and entered her voice. "You believed him? He's a fool." She snapped.

His tone turned dangerous. "I know to take him with a grain of salt, but you've been there for some time. Tell me you've found the family of Nomen Karr's Padawan. Tell me they have been taken care of."

Despite the dangerous tone to his voice. Her own anger prevented her from backing down. "She no longer has a family." She snapped, again.

His displeasure lifted almost immediately. "Then all is well. Good. No doubt the Padawan is twisting with grief. You eclipse my greatest hopes for you and prove you belong at my side. Which makes my susceptibility to Duke Kendoh's gossip about you all the more foolish."

"Are you going to tell me what that maggot said or not?" She growled. She was already thinking of the ways she would make the worm suffer before she killed him.

"First off, Kendoh said that you set an explosion that caused the death of several Thul dignitaries."

"I'll kill that worm." She hissed.

"I assume then, that wasn't the case. Shouldn't surprise me. Kendoh also said that you had the general of Organa's military forces at your mercy, and you spared her. Suggesting that you're a traitor."

"That is a lie. I killed the General." A growl echoed through her words.

"I sense no tremor of deceit in you." Baras affirmed. "All that matters to me is that your mission is complete. For whatever reason, the man has taken it upon himself to slander you." He finally spoke the words she was dying to hear. "I have no further use for Duke Kendoh. Punish him however you please. If it were me, he'd pay severely. Do what you will, but quickly. Until we destroy the threat of Jaesa Willsaam, nothing else is important. Goodbye, apprentice."

The holo faded. As she replaced it in her belt, fury radiated off of her, causing Quinn to take a step back. He had only seen her this angry once before, on Nar Shadda when Rathari had tried to make a fool of her before calling her out. The room started to shake around them before Mya clenched her fists and contained her power. When she turned toward him to head for the exit, he could see the orange tint to her eyes. He shivered at the thought of what would be in store for the duke upon their return.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Just a heads up that this chapter has potential to be a bit triggering. Warnings for torture and some graphic violence apply. So, if you don't appreciate that kind of stuff, you can skip to the AN at the end, and I'll have a quick summary of the chapter there, as well as a few other notes.

She seethed the entire way back to the Thul compound. She was certain that the Sith serving Kendoh could sense her coming, but she did not care. She considered briefly that they might raise a hand to stop her, but she quickly dismissed the thought. If she was completely honest with herself. She really didn't care if they did stand against her. She was furious. The man had lied to her master about her. It had put her in a very dangerous position with her master, albeit briefly. Something like that was unforgivable. As she entered the room, the duke foolishly spoke to her in congratulations, not noticing the change of color to her eyes, or the fury that radiated from her.

"Ah, come in! I heard of your success, and I am so very pleased for you."

"Cut the antics, Kendoh." She growled.

He feigned surprise. "Is there a problem?"

"You're about to have a very big problem." She took a step forward as she growled.

He shivered then. "I....oh. You've spoken with your master, I see. I can explain."

"Baras told me you called me a traitor and blamed me for the murder of your fellow Thuls." She hissed.

He held up his hands. "I realized when you blew up the power generator, several of my rivals would be exposed. So, I seized the opportunity to eliminate them. I...had company when I was speaking with your master, and I needed to keep my fellow house members blind to my maneuvering..."

She could sense the lie as FimmRess spoke up. "That is a lie. You contacted Baras yourself, alone."

She stalked forward another step. "Lying to me was your last mistake." Her voice was deathly quiet.

He stumbled back a step. Fear spiking. "I...I only wanted Baras to know that I was looking out for him. It was harmless. I knew you would succeed, and all Baras would care about was that. Please....please don't....kill me." He looked around the room. "FimmRess, you and your men are assigned to me. If I am attacked, you must defend."

FimmRess crossed his arms. "If Darth Baras's apprentice decides you die, we will not intercede."

"Oh, Kendoh's going to die, you can count on that." Mya hissed.

"It will be a pleasure to be relieved of this assignment. Can we help at all?" FimmRess asked.

"I don't need any help." She snapped. At her last word, she slammed the duke against the wall. For once, she was annoyed that she had never had much talent with Force-lightning. She would certainly enjoy using it to torment the man. _'Never mind. I have other ways.'_ She thought to herself. She dragged the man before her with the Force. She held him in place and drew her main hand saber. She stalked around him, slowly dragging her blade against the man's skin. Deep enough to leave burning tracks across his skin, but not deep enough to kill him. Not yet. After she burned several tracks across his skin, she suddenly barked to Quinn. "Captain, keep him conscious. He will not deny me the pleasure of his screams."

Quinn did not hesitate. As far as he was concerned, the man had brought this upon himself. It was foolish to cross a Sith of any level, but it was especially foolish to cross one as powerful as Mya. He quickly stepped forward and administered a stim to keep the man awake without numbing any of his pain. As soon as he stepped back, Mya continued to torture him. He had to administer several additional stims before she was finished.

Finally, Mya had flayed nearly every inch of skin the man had. She had long since removed his manhood, which had caused even the Sith in the room some discomfort. She had then started working on the underlying muscle. She knew she was getting close to the end. There was not much more the body could physically take before death occurred, but she was determined that he would suffer to the last. He had long since stopped begging, the pain too much to continue, but he continued to scream with every touch of her saber. Once she sensed he was on the very threshold of what his body could take, she stepped close to him, the smell of burnt flesh strong, and whispered. "You brought this on yourself by crossing me." As she finished, she spun, her blade slicing through his neck. As his head fell, she released her hold on his body, allowing it to hit the ground as well.

FimmRess spoke slowly, and she could sense the other Sith's fear of her. "He was a sad and twisted waste of space. Serving him was torture. Now we report back to our master on the Council. We will be paying attention to your exploits. Farewell." At her nod, he and his companions slowly filed out of the room.

Once they had left, she turned to Quinn, her eyes finally returning to their normal color. "We're finished here. Let's go." She stepped past him and headed toward the hangar where their ship was waiting. Neither said a word until they were back on the ship.

Per usual, Quinn moved to the cockpit, while Mya moved to the holoterminal to contact her master. Her master appeared quickly.

"You crushed Alderaan under your boot, apprentice. I am incredibly impressed. The planet will feel the sting for years to come. Nomen Karr's Padawan can no longer hide in anonymity. I am pleased."

She sensed Quinn step into the room, but as he did not move any closer, she did not acknowledge him.

"By rooting out this Jaesa Willsaam's parents, you have reached across the galaxy to strike a sharp blow at our enemies. Every lead followed perfectly. Every planet ravaged. Our adversary is growing antsy, I can feel it. Expect news soon. Baras out."

As the holo faded, Quinn finally stepped closer. "My lord, I thought it prudent not to interrupt Darth Baras. We received a recorded transmission. It is queued when you are ready."

At her nod, Quinn set the recording to play. A young girl in Jedi robes appeared. Mya's brow rose. _'Could it be?'_ She had barely thought as the girls recording started.

"Sith. I'm Jaesa Willsaam. My Master, Nomen Karr, has no idea I'm sending this message. Let's be real, we both know this isn't about us."

"Ah, the hunted seeks the hunter." Quinn mused quietly.

"Our masters pretend otherwise, but this is personal. You and I are only pawns in their private war. And those I care about are caught in the middle. It has to stop."

Vette had been sitting quietly until that point. She whistled. "Wow, gotta give it to her. She sure got guts."

Mya nodded in approval. "She certainly does."

The recording continued. "I appreciate directness. Your brutal actions have my attention, but this passive-aggressive foolishness is intolerable. This message includes coordinates where I'll be waiting in my ship. Let's discuss this face-to-face. No more nonsense." The holo then faded.

Mya stood there, arms crossed, considering the message. She was surprised. She didn't think that the girl would be able to wiggle free of Karr's grasp so easily. Nor did she expect that the girl would be so willing to confront her. But did she come up with the message herself, or did Karr use her to bait Mya?

"What do you think of that, Captain?"

"It could be a trap, my lord. Nomen Karr may have put her up to it." She nodded at his words, as they echoed her own thoughts.

"Hey, don't listen to Captain Paranoid here. I don't think it's a trap. I trust her."

"I'll take that under advisement." Mya noted dryly. "However, my own thoughts mirrored Quinn's. That being said, even if it is a trap, it is one I must spring."

"The coordinates are set, my lord. We can rendezvous with her ship whenever you give the word." She nodded and he turned to head back to the cockpit. He paused after a few steps though. "My lord, if you have a moment during travel, I have some things to discuss."

She nodded. "I will join you shortly."

As he continued to the bridge, she returned to her quarters. She stripped out of her armor and called 2V to retrieve it to clean it. She quickly stepped into the fresher to clean herself up, especially after her dealings with the, now deceased, duke. As she let the ultrasonic scrubbers clean her, she closed her eyes. Even she knew that what she had done was extreme, but most of her did not care. She sighed as she stepped out of the fresher and put on her usual travel clothes, then set off to the bridge to speak with Quinn.

She spoke quietly as she entered the bridge. "You wished to speak to me, Quinn?"

He nodded. "My lord, my efforts to locate SIS Agent Voloren have finally paid off. There is a small window of opportunity to confront him. I can handle the matter personally. Permission to intercept and bring him down?"

"You should have said something before we set off to meet the Padawan. We certainly do not need to rush to her. This can be handled first."

"I appreciate your decisiveness, my lord." He moved to change their course. "The Empire will finally be served. This will be over shortly."

Their detour was only about a half day's travel out of their way, and Quinn was gone for maybe another half day. Despite her offer of assistance, Quinn had insisted that he wanted to handle things himself. So, while she waited, she allowed herself some time to rest and recover. She spent a good chunk of the time he was gone, asleep. The rest, she ate and settled herself on the bridge, idly staring out the viewport. She sensed, rather than heard, Quinn's return. His aura was elated. She turned to face him as he entered the bridge.

"My lord, I'm back from my mission. I'm pleased to report, Agent Voloren's decade of espionage has been brought to an end. It is a great day for the Empire."

She smiled. "It isn't every day you close the book on an old score."

"It is long overdue." He bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to pursue this, my lord."

It had been awhile since she had really flirted with him. Given his elevated emotions, she decided it would be worth it to try. "You could drop the stoic soldier routine when we're in private. Show me a little attention." She practically purred at him.

"I'm...not sure what you mean." He stammered, caught off guard.

"Don't tell me I'm not your type." She pouted lightly.

"Indeed, my lord, you are not a type at all. I dare say, you are a wholly unique woman." She had thought he was giving in at that, but then he shut himself down. "But my work demands complete concentration, and I...well...I'm not used to juggling business with pleasure."

She scoffed, surprising herself that she actually felt a bit...hurt...at his rejection. "No lame excuses or explanations. If you're not interested, just say so." Before he could respond, she snapped. "Get us moving to intercept the Padawan." She then turned and stormed off the bridge and into her quarters.

He stood there, slightly speechless. He heard a low whistle. "Wow. Nice going, there. Way to hurt her in one of the only ways she can actually be hurt."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He brushed Vette off as he moved to set their course."

Vette moved from her position leaning against the wall to take a seat next to him. "I mean that, despite the fact that she is downright terrifying at times, and the fact that it is damn near impossible for her to be physically hurt, you just hurt her worse than any physical trauma possibly could." At his skeptical look she shook her head. "You hurt her heart. For all her big, bad, Sithyness, she's still a woman, and a relatively young one at that. She may be older than the Jedi girl, but she's still only in her mid-twenties. And I'll let you in on a secret, Captain Grumpypants, she likes you. And you just shot her down." Satisfied that she had made her point, she stood and returned to her own quarters, leaving him to stew in his mortification and fear at offending Mya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't really know what was going on in my life when I wrote this chapter, as I wrote it quite a while ago, like maybe on the span of a couple years ago. Clearly, I was not in the best of head spaces when I wrote it, because to this day I read it and I kind of blow myself away with it. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely think a pissed off Sith would do those things, but I just never would have thought it would come from my head.
> 
> For those of you that haven't seen any of the notes on any of my other fics, or any previous chapters, I just wanted to let you know that it's probably going to be quite a while before I have another update for you. I'm getting ready to start a certification course, and it's going to suck up most of my free time for at least the next 6 months. I am not abandoning the fic, just taking a short hiatus. I have a little bit written ahead still, so you may get a chapter or two during that time, but I make no promises.
> 
> Very Short Chapter summary for those who didn't want to read the potentially triggering stuff: (Sorry if I'm bad at summaries)  
> Mya returns to Kendoh, who tries to act like he didn't try to stab her in the back. She tortures him before killing him. Upon return to the ship, she reports in to Baras, who essentially has her on standby until they can locate Jaesa Willsaam. After ending the call with Baras, Quinn plays a recording they received from the Padawan in question, calling them out to face her. Before they head to face Jaesa, Quinn reveals that he has tracked down Agent Voloren. She grants him time to track the agent down. When he returns from settling the score, Mya flirts with him, and he initially seems receptive, before stating that "But my work demands complete concentration, and I...well...I'm not used to juggling business with pleasure." This hurts her feelings, so she returns to her quarters while Quinn sets course to intercept Jaesa. Vette then basically calls Quinn an idiot for hurting Mya.


End file.
